


Our rain-washed histories (don't need to be told)

by kurizakusturiza



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Depression, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Language Kink, M/M, PTSD, Sex Is Not The Enemy, Sex Work, Sexual Content, authority kink, elements of d/s, escort steve, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Стив/еда, а Стив-то феминист, вообще это ромком, наглый засранец Джарвис, охуенный ромком, представьте себе Красотку как гей-порно, тактильный голод, хэппи-энд
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurizakusturiza/pseuds/kurizakusturiza
Summary: Стива разморозили и отпустили восвояси. Он подумал, что бороться с ПТСР с помощью секса - это отличное решение, а потом СЛУЧАЙНО занялся проституцией. Это лавстори, детка. [Окей, я сдаюсь. Ребят, серьезно, я не буду называть это "Самбой (американского) белого мотылька", вы чего xDDDD]
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, Phil Coulson/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/OFC, Steve Rogers/OMC, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	1. Начать заново

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Our rain-washed histories (don't need to be told)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10341039) by [sirona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirona/pseuds/sirona). 



> Лире ко дню рождения.  
> 60к слов сука ты мой бро но как же я тебя сейчас ненавижу
> 
> О названии:  
> Это строчка из песни Snow Patrol "Called Out in the Dark".  
> Я не люблю оставлять название без перевода. Но здесь я расписываюсь в своем бессилии.  
> Я чисто по приколу сделала рабочим названием строчку из песни Корней про проститутку (каюсь, я напевала ее, когда читала оригинал). Оставлять его в таком виде я, конечно, не собиралась. Голосовалка висела с мая, народ довольно единодушно голосовал за "вжарь что-нибудь из Меладзе". Я так надеялась, что кто-нибудь придумает что-нибудь адекватное и втиснет в строчку "другое", но увы! "Красиво ты вошел в мою грешную жизнь", конечно, дохуя точно описывает весь этот фик, но у меня пальцы на это не поднимутся. Я даже мучила гугл - вводила "текст песни" и набор слов из оригинального названия, но мне выпадал рэп и песни МакSим. Более-менее подходящий эквивалент, в принципе, есть, но он слишком сука длинный, поэтому держите, и можно закрыть тему:  
> "Начнет выпытывать купе курящее  
> Про мое прошлое и настоящее  
> Навру с три короба - пусть удивляются  
> С кем распрощалась я, вас не касается"

— Вот мы и пришли, — говорит Коулсон, пока возится с ключом и открывает дверь.

Квартира небольшая, что неудивительно для здания подобных габаритов, да и возраста тоже. Она, однако, весьма вместительная, а еще в ней все скрупулезно отмыто и вычищено, словно в операционной.

— Ее сдает племянница моего соседа, — поясняет Коулсон. 

Стив проходит в квартиру и с любопытством осматривается. Пусть расстояние между стенами и не слишком впечатляет, зато окна большие, что визуально увеличивает объем комнаты: даже дышать легче становится. Это шестой этаж — достаточно высоко, чтобы было видно пару крыш и кусочек неба; уже понятно, что в сумерках, подсвеченная уличными фонарями она будет выглядеть весьма недурно. Стены выкрашены в кремовый и пыльно-зеленый цвета, что на контрасте с выбеленными стенами корпуса, где он жил в последний месяц, выглядит успокаивающе. Место кажется обжитым и располагающим. 

Беднякам выбирать не приходится, но Стиву повезло, что Фортуна пока что не поворачивается к нему своей пятой точкой. 

— Благодарю, агент Коулсон, — говорит он. — Очень славная квартира. Я бы хотел ее снять. 

Коулсон спокойно кивает и вытаскивает приспособление, которое в эти дни считается телефоном. 

— Я перешлю вам номер Салли. Позвоню ей прямо сейчас, дам знать, что у нее появился новый жилец. Она даст вам номер счета, куда можно перечислять оплату за аренду. Я покажу, как можно переводить деньги с ноутбука, это несложно. 

— Благодарю, — повторяет Стив. Кажется, в последнее время это все, что ему вообще приходится говорить. — Это очень любезно с вашей стороны. 

Коулсон опускает взгляд. Стив не так долго с ним знаком, но подобный жест с его образом определенно не вяжется.

— Едва ли, — говорит он секундой позже. Голос у него в этот момент странный, словно перегруженный неясной эмоцией. — Нам следовало бы сделать больше. Мне жаль, что все так вышло. 

Стив поднимает уголок губ.

— Все в порядке, агент Коулсон. Я с самого начала ничего не ждал от ЩИТа. Вы и так сделали для меня намного больше, чем я мог рассчитывать. Я справлюсь. Всегда справлялся, вы же знаете. 

Но Коулсон качает головой, и в его широко раскрытых голубых глазах отражается печаль. 

— Это ужасно несправедливо — вот так отправлять вас в отставку, и это после всего, что вы сделали для этой страны, капитан Роджерс. Мне очень жаль. И мне не нравится эта ситуация. Я хочу, чтобы вы знали: я продолжу попытки их переубедить. Я никогда... Это уже не тот ЩИТ, в который я когда-то пришел. 

Стив качает головой. Агент Коулсон — хороший человек. Он это еще по их шапочному знакомству понял. В то время как остальные агенты ЩИТа, с которыми он сталкивался за эти несколько недель, с тех пор как очнулся, смотрели на него как на артиста из цирка уродов или экспонат кунсткамеры (со смесью жалости и легкого презрения), Коулсон с самого начала был к нему добр. Когда в ЩИТе ему сказали, что он — всего лишь устаревшая модель, и что в их организации ему нет места, именно Коулсон позаботился о том, чтобы его заработки и военная пенсия были переведены на новый счет, и сделал ему новые документы и легенду: Стивен Роджерс-младший, внук легендарного суперсолдата, чья мать была зачата с помощью замороженного еще в сороковых генетического материала; прочие данные засекречены в связи с вопросами национальной безопасности. Стив Роджерс-младший родился в начале восьмидесятых, воспитывался матерью-одиночкой, как и его дед, и осиротел в девятнадцать лет, когда его мать погибла в аварии с участием нетрезвого водителя. Он унаследовал внешность и художественные таланты своего деда, но совершенно не связан с какими-либо разведывательными службами. 

Стив за свою (неестественно) долгую жизнь перемерил на себя множество образов и ярлыков, но он не помнит, чтобы у него когда-либо был шанс начать с чистого листа. 

Он смотрит на Коулсона, возмущенного той ситуацией, в которой оказался Стив, и изобразить улыбку становится проще. Людское неравнодушие для него всегда оказывается неожиданностью, но никогда — неприятной.

— Здесь нет вашей вины. К тому же, они правы. Я — ископаемое. Современный мир... к нему придется привыкнуть. Но, эм, я бы оставил ваш номер, если вы не против. На случай непредвиденных обстоятельств. 

Хмурое выражение лица Коулсона разглаживается, и гнев в глубине его глаз уступает место какому-то другому чувству. 

— Да, конечно, — быстро говорит он. — Оставляйте. Можете звонить в любое время, по любому поводу. Я не посчитаю никакие вопросы «слишком глупыми», обещаю.

Он улыбается, и Стив отвечает ему тем же, вспоминая, как Коулсон не раз откладывал свою работу в сторону, когда Стив приходил к нему с очередным «глупым вопросом».

— Спасибо, агент Коулсон, — снова благодарит Стив, подавая ему руку.

Коулсон колеблется всего секунду, но крепко отвечает на рукопожатие. Оно дает знакомое ощущение уверенности и дружелюбия, и у Стива начинает щипать в глазах, когда Коулсон улыбается ему.

— Зови меня Фил, — говорит Фил. Улыбка у него добрая, как и его глаза. — Я буду ждать звонка. 

Пять минут спустя Стив остается в своей новой квартире совсем один. Он осматривает вытертый ковер, продавленный диван, который мог бы быть его ровесником, пустые книжные полки, рабочий стол, отставленный в угол. 

— Ну, — говорит он, — видимо, я дома.

Раз так, можно и вещи разобрать. 

Оставив ботинки у двери, он бесцельно слоняется по квартире, осматривает сервант с разномастными стаканами и цветными потрескавшимися тарелками, обследует шкаф для белья и распаковывает свои немногочисленные пожитки. Одежда едва ли заполняет пару полок в шкафу, зато ванная уже не кажется такой стерильной, когда в ней появляется зубная щетка, паста и набор для бритья на краю раковины. 

Спальня очень опрятная, а кровать простая, но вполне приемлемая. Если говорить по чести, Стив просто предпочитает спать на кровати, которая не будит его прикосновением холодного металла к коже, когда он во сне пытается обнять подушку. Белье на кровати застиранное, но чистое, и подушка тоже прилагается. В обозримом будущем определенно придется пройтись по магазинам, но на эту ночь и того что есть вполне хватит. 

Пусть квартира и расположена достаточно высоко, Стиву не приходится страдать от неуютной тишины. Район кипит жизнью; еще из машины Стив приметил несколько магазинов, кафе и даже лавку художника, которую ему не терпелось посетить... но это подождет до завтра. Солнце начало садиться, и пусть у Стива был не такой уж напряженный день, он чувствует себя измотанным, будто он несколько часов пробирался по вражеской территории, а не проехался по городу со своим единственным другом в этом тысячелетии. Он переодевается в футболку и боксеры (с голым торсом он спать больше не может: ему начинает казаться, что его покрывают слои льда прямо под одеялом), пока дневной свет гаснет и на улице зажигаются фонари. Здесь тепло и уютно, как бывало в старые добрые времена, и Стива чуть на слезу не пробивает: раз это ощущение никуда не делось, то этот новый мир не так уж плох.

Ночью он несколько раз просыпается: он дрожит, и ему все кажется, что он падает, падает, а ухватиться ему не за что. Он дышит глубже, встает, выпивает стакан воды и пытается поспать еще. После того, как он в третий раз просыпается на скрипящей кровати в холодном поту, тяжело дыша, Стив решает, что на эту ночь с него хватит. Он смог поспать хоть немного, хватит для нормального функционирования. 

На улице все еще темно, но Стив все равно влезает кроссовки и сует в карман своих спортивных штанов ключи и пару банкнот. Телефон он оставляет на столе: никаких звонков он не ждет.

Первое впечатление оказывается верным: район бурлит жизнью. Еще едва ли четыре утра, но на первом этаже пекарни уже горит свет, кто-то накручивает сотни булок, что, должно быть, продаются здесь каждый день. Когда он бежит мимо по переулку, в воздухе висит белое облако муки, а еще Стив смутно слышит звуки испанской гитары и глубокий мужской голос. Он не останавливается и бежит дальше.

Когда тело сигнализирует, что он пробежал уже километров тридцать, Стив делает петлю в пару кварталов и поворачивает назад. Теперь ему навстречу попадаются собачники, плетущиеся за своими песиками, и спортсменка, которая кивает ему и продолжает бег в противоположном направлении. Это не беговая дорожка в парке, но Стив всегда был городским мальчишкой: ему нравятся улицы, нравится жизнь вокруг. Еще до того, как все полетело к чертям, он думал, что они с Баки вернутся в Нью-Йорк, женятся, будут детей воспитывать в одном и том же «муравейнике», буквально в этаже друг от друга. Именно об этом ему мечталось в те темные, холодные ночи, когда казалось, что война вообще никогда не кончится. 

Он глубоко вздыхает и позволяет образу Баки раствориться в мягком утреннем свете. Потеря Баки будет ощущаться как дыра в легком до конца его жизни. Теряться иногда в этих мыслях — нормально. Он пытается найти метафорическую опору под ногами и осматривается, наблюдает, как люди выходят из дома, спешат на работу, родители, крепко сжимая ладошки своих детей, ведут их к машинам, чтобы отвезти в школу. Жизнь продолжается, пусть это и кажется сном. 

Он берет себе кофе в той же пекарне, которая проснулась в одно время с ним. Улыбающаяся латиноамериканка приветствует его из-за прилавка, делает ему кофе быстрыми, выверенными движениями и желает хорошего дня. Стив медленно отпивает свой напиток, катая вкус на языке. Да уж, кофе со времен его бесконечно далекой молодости успел стать на порядок лучше. 

Следующим в списке (сразу после душа) идет визит в бакалейную лавку. Диетологи из ЩИТа рассказали ему про калории, протеиновые коктейли и изотонические напитки. Один из них походя упомянул, что они посадили Стива на диету, которой придерживаются профессиональные хоккеисты во время плей-оффа, когда их тела сжигают калории со скоростью метеора, и Стиву пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы сдержать истерический смех. Малыш Стив Роджерс, профессиональный атлет. Прелесть-то какая, вот Баки бы поржал. 

И все же, это объясняло, почему Стив после трансформации и вплоть до заморозки был вечно голоден. Он считал, что это нормально, что всему виной война и маленькие пайки, но, видимо, ошибался. Тут ему стоит послушаться врачей, они явно больше понимают в том, как работают человеческие тела. Так что он идет в магазин, загружает тележку под завязку овощами, мясом, рыбой — мама, рыбы-то сколько! — и расплачивается маленьким куском пластика, который Фил выдал ему накануне. У него на счете лежит весьма впечатляющая сумма. Конечно, он собирается найти работу, потому что иначе сойдет с ума от скуки, но денег у него достаточно, чтобы этот вопрос не нужно было решать прямо сейчас. О, дивный, новый мир. 

Владельцем лавки художника оказывается очаровательная азиатка среднего возраста, которая окидывает его взглядом и тут же дает ему буклет с курсов живописи. Он польщен и приятно удивлен, что она с первого взгляда опознала в нем художника, о чем ей и сообщает.

— О, милый, — смеется она, похлопывая его по руке. Не считая пожавшего ему руку Фила, никто не касался Стива с такой непринужденностью с тех самых пор, как он очнулся, и Стив начинает млеть от этого маленького человеческого контакта. — Это чудесно, что ты еще и художник, но я приглашаю тебя на курсы с другой целью. Мы ищем натурщиков.

— Ой, — говорит Стив, слегка розовея. Стив Роджерс, натурщик на курсах живописи. Он ухмыляется. — Конечно, почему бы и нет.

— Отлично, — говорит дама и подает ему руку, унизанную тяжелыми золотыми кольцами. — Я Соника.

— Стив, — говорит он, отвечая на теплое, крепкое рукопожатие. 

Соника просит его оставить ей номер телефона, сжимает бумажку с заветными цифрами и обещает позвонить, как только ей станет известна дата следующего занятия. 

— Тебе не обязательно позировать в первый же раз. Сначала можешь просто приходить попрактиковаться в рисунке. 

Стив оживленно кивает, а затем выбирает несколько скетчбуков и семь разных видов карандашей и мелков. Соника делает ему скидку в десять процентов, как «новому покупателю», и желает хорошего дня. И Стив думает, что, возможно, так и будет.

У жизни за пределами базы ЩИТа оказывается совершенно другой ритм. Стив все еще встает слишком рано, пробегает как минимум десять миль, берет завтрак на вынос, принимает душ и ест, параллельно просматривая новостную ленту со своего компьютера. Новости его угнетают и злят, особенно все эти репортажи о конфликтах на Ближнем Востоке, террористах-смертниках, взрывающих школы, рынки, полицейские участки. Слишком жестокие настали времена, а ведь Стив пережил Мировую войну, уж он-то знает, о чем говорит.

После он рисует. Он вообще проводит довольно много времени в своей квартире: рисует виды из окна; далекие небоскребы на Манхеттене в ярком солнечном свете кажутся миражом. Иногда около полудня он выходит на ланч с энергетиком — Гаторейд его вполне устраивает, но Ред Булл ему тоже нравится, неплохо бодрит, пока сверхскоростной метаболизм не успевает его переработать. После он лежит на диване и читает какую-нибудь книгу из списка Би-Би-Си, на который он наткнулся, слоняясь по сети в поисках способа нагнать все, что он пропустил за семьдесят лет. Разумеется, Стив в первую очередь побежал в магазин за «Властелином колец», но теперь очередь дошла до трилогии «Темные начала», и бурлящие в нем чувства ищут выхода. Ему очень хочется поговорить с кем-нибудь о том, как от линии Бальтамоса и Баруха у него сжимается сердце и спирает дыхание, как все его тело сжимается в пружину по мере того, как «Янтарный телескоп» близится к концу. 

И тогда Стив открывает для себя ЖЖ. Он готов расцеловать Гугл. Интернет дьявольски прекрасное место, возможно, это лучшее, что было придумано человеком: пусть у Стива и уходит полчаса на одну машинописную страницу, но он может высказать все свои чувства и восторги юзеру **starmichaeltrynion** , у которого оказывается идентичное мнение по поводу Бальтамоса, а еще есть довольно интересные идеи, от которых Стив краснеет как мак, но чувствует себя крайне заинтригованным. Стар дает ему несколько ссылок на книги, которые во времена молодости Стива наверняка сожгли бы на костре, а еще на изумительно широкую коллекцию веб-комиксов. Стив просто покорен. Все эти молодые люди невероятно талантливы, и, подумать только, творят и публикуют свои произведения совершенно бесплатно, рискуя быть раскритикованными или даже хуже, просто потому что хотят поделиться с миром своими чувствами и идеями. Стив, жутко смущаясь, пишет автору графической новеллы «Двор Ганнеркригг», чтобы выразить свой восторг и поинтересоваться использованными при создании этого шедевра художественными материалами. Список потенциальных покупок в лавке Соники растет в геометрической прогрессии. 

Затем Стар (Стив так и не в курсе, парень это или девушка, интернет определенно умеет создать интригу в этом плане) выясняет, что Стив еще не читал «Гарри Поттера», и подбивает нескольких своих друзей, чтобы коллективно наорать на Стива капсом, потому что он просто обязан это прочесть, и должен сделать это НЕМЕДЛЕННО. Так что Стив идет в книжный и покупает все семь томов сразу. И выпадает из жизни на следующие две недели, которые он проводит на диване в обнимку с книгами, в процессе разве что издавая бессвязные звуки и впиваясь зубами в кулак. Когда Соника звонит ему и интересуется, как у него дела, то смеется и спрашивает, не начал ли он искать в интернетах Гарридраки. Стив отвечает отрицательно и говорит, что перезвонит позже: у него Гарри собирается сразиться с драконом!

Ну да, Стив многое повидал, но он вполне уверен, что драконов не существует. Так что это весело, интересно и совершенно невероятно. Но когда герои начинают умирать, становится уже не так весело. Закончив с шестой книгой, Стив плетется в ванную и долго стоит под душем, пытаясь убедить себя, что не стоит так плакать, все не так плохо. Он идет в магазин, покупает восемь ведер мороженого — еще одна причина, чтобы полюбить будущее — и съедает перед сном два из них, а потом обнимает одну из подушек, купленных на прошлой неделе и отчаянно пытается не печалиться, вспоминая доктора Эрскина, Пегги и всех, кого он потерял. Он решает сделать перерыв перед седьмой книгой. Судя по тому, как возрастает градус мрачного напряжения в серии, ему лучше бы отвлечься немного перед финальным аккордом.

И он идет на занятие по живописи, которое проводят на той же неделе. Группа собирается в красивейшем старом здании, из тех, которыми Стив восхищался в далеком детстве. Студия находится на первом этаже; она очень светлая, пахнет краской, и Стив слышит легкий смех, когда заходит. Люди сидят широким кругом, в центре которого располагается подиум, с этюдниками наготове. Тихий гул неторопливой беседы стихает на мгновение и возобновляется; Стив чувствует на себе чужие взгляды, и он не уверен, что они ему нравятся, но у него была пара лет, чтобы слегка смирится с тем фактом, что все на него неизменно пялятся (сама идея того, что он когда-нибудь привыкнет к повышенному вниманию к собственной персоне просто смехотворна). Он идет в дальний конец комнаты, выбирает себе этюдник и устанавливает на свободном месте.

— Привет, — говорит кто-то слева. Голос ровный и приятный, принадлежит парню примерно возраста Стива — в том смысле, что он выглядит примерно на двадцать четыре. Он ниже Стива (а кто нет, собственно), широкоплечий, и, судя по фигуре, регулярно качается. — Я Джона, это я собрал этот междусобойчик. Рад видеть у нас новое лицо. 

— Привет, — отвечает Стив, поддерживая разговор. — Стив, приятно познакомиться. — Он пожимает парню руку. Это хорошее, крепкое рукопожатие, как Стив и ожидал, но руки оказываются немного холодными, и он еле сдерживает порыв поежиться. 

Джона просит его немого рассказать о себе, и Стив говорит, что недавно переехал и пока обустраивается, но не более. Джона не пытается выдавить из него больше, это мило с его стороны, потому что Стив до сих пор не уверен, сколько он готов рассказать людям, которых только что встретил. Шум становится немного громче, так что Стив оборачивается и видит, как на подиум босиком поднимается невероятно красивая рыжая женщина в темно-синем махровом халате. 

— А, вы, должно быть, Натали, — говорит Джона, забывая про Стива и подходя к девушке, которая, видимо, будет натурщицей на этой неделе. — Спасибо, что смогли так быстро откликнуться, вы нас просто спасли. Надеюсь, Патрик сможет к нам вернуться на следующей неделе. Так странно, что Поппи от него убежала, она обычно очень хорошо себя ведет! Ну да неважно, вы уже здесь. Устраивайтесь, как вам будет удобно. Народ, это Натали, она заменит Патрика. Его кошка сбежала поохотиться на голубей, так что нам будет, чем подразнить его на следующей неделе, верно? 

Пока Джона болтает, Натали развязывает пояс халата и спускает его со своих кремово-белых плеч. У Стива пересыхает в горле, и он нервно сглатывает. Она такая красивая, миниатюрная; совершенно формы грудь переходит в тонкую талию, и идеальная линия «песочных часов» завершается сочными бедрами. Он чувствует, что краснеет, и пытается отвлечься, раскладывая на этюднике угольные мелки. Когда он снова поднимает взгляд, ему удается взять себя в руки и смотреть на нее исключительно как на натурщицу, а не на женщину, которая одновременно освещает собой комнату и заставляет все свое окружение меркнуть рядом с собой. Так намного проще: желудок уже не пытается покинуть его тело через рот от волнения. Стив погружается в легкую рабочую атмосферу, рисуя широкими линиями от плеча. Тело Натали настолько идеально, что рисовать его даже сложнее, чем несовершенства: здесь каждая линия имеет значение, они должны быть точными и резкими. Стив давненько не рисовал с натуры; в последний раз ему позировал Баки, и в его случае переходы между бугристыми мускулами играли на пользу Стиву. 

Он проглатывает знакомый укол боли и фокусируется на настоящем. У Натали длинная шея, и полуповорот головы это только подчеркивает. У нее веснушка на правой груди, и Стив, поставив точку на бумаге, слегка размазывает ее подушечкой пальца. Он зарисовывает наклон ее лица, полупрофиль, аристократический прямой нос, полные губы, изгиб бровей, форму глаз… которые смотрят прямо на него. 

Его сердце на мгновение замирает, а потом начинает биться в два раза быстрее. Ее лицо не меняет выражения, она отлично позирует, но в уголках ее глаз появляются веселые морщинки: она все замечает. Стив немного поднимает в ответ уголки губ, а затем возвращается к наброску, прорисовывая изгиб ее лежащей на коленях руки, повернутой ладонью вверх, и полусогнутых длинных пальцев.

— Чувак, да ты весьма неплох! — некоторое время спустя говорит Джона, курсирующий по студии. Стив не хотел бы развешивать ярлыки на полузнакомых людей, но Джона напоминает ему раздувающего грудь павлина, расхаживающего по загону. Он уверен, что Джона — славный парень; это всего лишь мимолетное ощущение. 

— Спасибо, — негромко отвечает он. — Но ты мне льстишь. У меня колено никак не получается. 

— Еще получится, — уверенно говорит Джона и переходит к соседу Стива, высокой женщине лет шестидесяти с коротким седым каре. 

Следующий час проходит довольно быстро, и вот Стив уже разочарованно смотрит на свой рисунок, пока Натали накидывает на плечи халат. Она спускается с подиума и обходит комнату, разминая затекшие руки и выгибая спину. Добравшись до Стива, она останавливается, и он едва сдерживает порыв прикрыть свой ни разу не идеальный набросок, чтобы ее не обидеть. 

— Хм, а Джона прав. Ты хорош, — говорит Натали. У нее немного гортанное произношение — не как у иностранцев, но и на местный говор оно непохоже. 

Стив краснеет и качает головой. 

— Благодарю, мэм, но у меня не так уж хорошо получается, правда. 

Натали фыркает, явно забавляясь.

— Художники, — говорит она, слегка качая головой. — Вы либо никогда не довольны своей работой, либо являетесь гордыми обладателями эго размером с башню. 

Стив и рад бы был с ней не согласиться, но увы.

— Не могу сказать, что вы неправы. Хотя выставлять на обозрение коров в формальдегиде и заявлять, что это искусство — перебор, как по мне. 

Натали смотрит на него с пару мгновений, а затем откидывает голову и заливисто смеется.

— А ты мне нравишься. Продолжай в том же духе.

Завершив круг по студии, она уходит, чтобы одеться. Стив медленно собирает свои вещи, чувствуя приятную тяжесть в теле и полную тишь в голове. Он определенно сюда еще вернется.

***

Идет время. Стив соглашается позировать, и поначалу ему сложно подолгу стоять в одной позе, не двигаясь, но он продолжает попытки, пока у него не начинает получаться. После этого он всегда захаживает в спортзал, пусть и старается бить не в полную силу после того как испортил пару груш — те трескались и песок разлетался везде. Еще он записывается на йогу — это все Соника виновата — и ему нравится, потому что когда он впервые растягивается на матах так сильно, как только связки позволяют, то чуть не стонет от наслаждения, так это хорошо. 

К тому же, это сильно помогает, когда у Стива все тело начинает вибрировать от жажды действия, когда даже забег на тридцать миль не может заглушить голоса в его голове. Может, его тело и на пике формы, но вот гибкость требует времени и постоянной практики, и Стив с удивлением обнаруживает, что голоса стихают, если пытаться долго стоять на мостике с правой ногой, вытянутой к потолку — долгое сохранение баланса оказывается вызовом для его тела.

Он не забывает поблагодарить инструктора, Ингтай, после следующей тренировки. Она проницательно смотрит на него, вытирая шею светло-зеленым полотенцем.

— Бывший военный? — жестко и прямо спрашивает она. Стиву нравится эта ее черта, пусть вопрос и заставляет его поежиться.

— Да, мэм.

Ее глаза немного смягчаются, и она подает ему руку, забросив полотенце на плечо.

— Благодарю за службу, — говорит она. Ладонь у нее сухая, несмотря на капли пота на плечах — на тренировках она не щадит ни себя, ни учеников, за что ее только ценят еще больше. — Мой брат сейчас в Афганистане. Надеюсь, за ним присматривает кто-нибудь вроде вас.

Стив переминается с ноги на ногу и переводит взгляд вниз, мягко отпуская ее ладонь. Он не уверен, какие чувства вызывает в нем эта похвала. Она его не знает. Не знает, что он сделал, кого потерял. Кого не спас. 

Они молчат пару минут, но она не уходит, и Стив тоже не спешит, ему до странности не хочется нарушать тишину.

— Слушай, — говорит Ингтай. Когда Стив поднимает взгляд, она прикусывает немного нижнюю губу, прежде чем продолжить. — Я знаю, что это не мое дело, но мой приятель, Сэм, ведет группу поддержки для ветеранов в паре кварталов отсюда. Если ты захочешь пойти, дай мне знать, я замолвлю словечко. 

Стив сглатывает неясно откуда взявшийся ком в горле. Он… наверное, это было бы полезно, Фил бы одобрил, но… он не может. Не может говорить об этом. С чего ему вообще начать? Он не может. Он подписал бумаги о неразглашении в ЩИТе, потому что знал, что это правильно, да и даже если бы его биография не была засекречена, он все равно сомневается, что смог бы говорить о том, через что он прошел, о том, что оставил где-то за Северным морем, в сороковых.

— Спасибо за предложение, очень любезно с вашей стороны, — нейтрально говорит он. У Ингтай недовольно дергается рот, но она только кивает, хлопает его по плечу и отходит. 

— Хорошо поработал, Роджерс. У тебя уже неплохо получается растяжка, но в следующий раз посмотрим, будешь ли ты так хорош со скручиваниями, м?

— Удиви меня, — ухмыляется Стив и с удовольствием вслушивается в ее смех: в нем есть вызов, и есть веселье, и ни капли осуждения по поводу того, что он не готов обнажить душу перед незнакомцем.

В тот день он возвращается домой, чувствуя себя тепло и расслабленно; беспокойство, которое отказывалось покидать его внутренности все это время чуть ослабило свою хватку. Он покупает себе бейгл и с неожиданным для себя аппетитом уминает, сидя на скамейке под мягким солнцем, пока глядит на собак, гоняющихся за мячами, и детей, играющих в прятки, и на него начинает мягко накатывать чувство, которого он уже и не ждал: Стив рад, что он все еще жив.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"Большой список Би-Би-Си": https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/200_%D0%BB%D1%83%D1%87%D1%88%D0%B8%D1%85_%D0%BA%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B3_%D0%BF%D0%BE_%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%81%D0%B8%D0%B8_%D0%91%D0%B8-%D0%B1%D0%B8-%D1%81%D0%B8  
> *"Не начал ли он искать в интернетах Гарридраки" - в оригинале идет отсылка на "The Hex Files", архив фикла по этому пейрингу: https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thehexfiles  
> (переводчик называет сие гарридраками, потому что переводчик - старовер)  
> *"коровы в формальдегиде" - Стив намекает, что видел творчество Дэмьена Херста и остался не в восторге


	2. Еблысь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стив начинает увлекательное путешествие в мир членов и вагин Нью-Йорка и делает это с удовольствием.

Однажды Стив садится за кухонный стол и понимает, что его жизнь, в общем-то, прекрасна. Он знаком со многими людьми; его телефон забит контактами и смс, а почтовый ящик — письмами от приятелей из сети. У него есть люди, которым он может позвонить и позвать куда-нибудь на кофе, а также есть с кем обсудить, как роман «Сто лет одиночества» поразил его в самое сердце и оставил дрожащей кучкой желе из эмоций на диване. Ему даже есть с кем поговорить, когда его впервые зовет на свидание парень у Марии в пекарне — ладно, насчет «поговорить» он погорячился, в чате ему просто прилетает куча пошлого свиста и комментариев «ату его, детка». Он уже весьма неплохо разбирается в проблеме прав секс-меньшинств, начиная со Стоунволлских бунтов, а еще Соника накаркала, потому что помимо романов, одобренных Би-Би-Си, Стив теперь на досуге почитывает Гарридраки. Он и не предполагал, что жизнь в двадцать первом веке будет такой, когда только очнулся — потерянный и страшно одинокий. Что его не побьют и не линчуют, если поймают на том, что он заглядывается на других мужчин.

И правда в том... Правда в том, что, хотя жизнь Стива наполняется невероятными, особенными людьми, он все еще чувствует себя слишком большим в своей собственной коже. Приветственное рукопожатие с каждым новым знакомым стало основным моментом его существования, потому что он касался кого-то, а кто-то прикасался к нему, и Стива смущало, как иногда на эти прикосновения отзывалось все его тело, требуя продлить контакт. Он не... у него годами никого не было, как ни посчитай. О, эти прекрасные первые месяцы после трансформации — девочки из кордебалета были лучшим, что с ним в жизни случалось. Он у них многому научился — в основном, что ему нравилось доставлять удовольствие своим партнерам едва ли не больше, чем ловить кайф самому. Ему нравилось делать им хорошо, но он уже очень давно не касался другого человека _так_ , и эта пустота, которую он не может ничем заполнить, съедает его изнутри.

Да пошло оно все. Вся его жизнь — чертов научно-фантастический роман. Если он не может пойти повеселиться и склеить кого-нибудь и в этом чудном веке, закатайте его обратно в лед, пожалуйста, зачем так жить?

Приняв решение, он собирает консилиум из Стара и еще пары своих друзей из ЖЖ, чтобы они посоветовали ему, что надеть «на выход». Майя категорически возражает против пуговиц, и Лора с ней соглашается, но все трое считают, что вот те джинсы цвета индиго — просто огонь. В итоге Стив просто открывает свой шкаф, фотографирует содержимое и отсылает в чат.

«А что это там такое синее торчит с краю?» — пишет Лора. 

Стив осматривает стопку футболок и вытаскивает ту, которую Лора, видимо, имеет в виду.

«Эта?» — уточняет он, отсылая фото.

«ОБОЖИ ДА». 

«ОНО! Надевай сейчас же», — одновременно отвечают Стар и Майя.

Пару минут спустя Стив стоит перед зеркалом в своей прихожей, критически осматривая свое отражение. Он выглядит... неплохо. Даже с двухдневной щетиной и не успевшими цивильно отрасти после армейской стрижки волосами. Он видел, как люди на него смотрят. Уж кто-нибудь на него определенно западет.

«Смазку и гондоны взял?» — интересуется Стар, и, черт, хорошо, что напомнил.

«Спасибо», — быстро набирает Стив, завязывая узелок на память, что надо бы зайти в аптеку по дороге в бар. 

Соника рассказала ему об этом месте (гей-френдли, что Стиву только на руку) на прошлой неделе — позвала пропустить по стаканчику с ней и ее друзьями. Но он тогда планировал созвониться с Филом, обменяться новостями, так что пришлось отказаться, но название он запомнил. Так что, ну, почему бы и не попробовать?

Бар оказывается хорошо освещен; в оформлении темно-серый металлик и много неона — салатовый, оранжевый, синий, розовый. Мебель сплошь из металла и оргстекла, ничего, что Стив посчитал бы привычным, но в само понятие будущего вписывается идеально, и, пока он пробирается к ядовито-зеленой барной стойке, отпустить воспоминания о танцплощадках с джазовыми оркестрами оказывается неожиданно легко. Невысокий чернокожий бармен окидывает его взглядом и одаривает широкой белозубой улыбкой.

— Привет, — тянет он. — Как оно?

Стив улыбается в ответ, благодарный за сходу установленный непринужденно-дружелюбный тон. 

— Привет, — отвечает он, усаживаясь на один из небольших стульев перед стойкой. — Людное местечко. Здесь всегда так?

Бармен откидывает голову назад и смеется. Стив ловит взглядом идеальный изгиб его горла и невольно сглатывает.

— Не, это пока еще, считай, пусто. Вот через пару часов народ подтянется и начнется веселье. Чего тебе налить, незнакомец?

Стив оглядывает многочисленные холодильные камеры за стойкой, и у него глаза разбегаются.

— Вот что, — говорит бармен, когда видит, что Стив колеблется. — Ты больше по пиву, или тебе намешать чего-нибудь?

— Чего намешать? — смущенно спрашивает Стив, и краска заливает его щеки.

— Ну да, видишь ли, здесь многие любят коктейли, и, разумеется, я до фига поддерживаю их выбор. Но сам я предпочитаю пить что-нибудь бутилированное, если иду тусоваться. Так тебе вряд ли смогут подсыпать какую-нибудь дрянь, да напитки так медленнее выдыхаются. Есть какие-нибудь аллергии, или особые предпочтения?

Стив по очевидным причинам только качает головой.

— Класс, мужик. Ну, давай я тебе дам кое-что, от чего сам тащусь. Попробовал в Лондоне, там по этому дерьму просто с ума сходят. Называется Smirnoff Ice. В составе водка, немного лимона, попробуешь?

— Конечно, — говорит Стив, глядя на бутылку в пальцах бармена. — Почему бы и нет.

— Круто, — ухмыляется парень, вскрывая бутылку и передавая через стойку. Стив отдает ему десятку, а затем подносит горлышко ко рту и делает осторожный глоток. Холодная штука — не обжигающе холодная, скорее освежающая — и лимонный привкус приятно щекочет рецепторы. Стив думает, что, пожалуй, нашел свой новый любимый напиток.

— Спасибо, — искренне говорит он. — Отличная вещь.

Бармен смотрит на него странно — точнее, взгляд кажется странным, пока до Стива не доходит, что парень смотрит на его рот. Он специально неторопливо облизывает нижнюю губу, и бармен моргает.

— Черт, — говорит он, явно оценив вид. — Мне, наверное, следовало предупредить, что Smirnoff Ice очень популярен среди геев. Если это… если вдруг это для тебя проблема.

Стив удерживает его взгляд и неторопливо растягивает губы в улыбке. Бармен застенчиво пожимает плечами.

— А что, за спрос денег не берут.

— Это правда не проблема, — медленно говорит Стив. Бармен светлеет лицом.

— Кстати, я Шон.

— Стив, — говорит Стив и протягивает руку. Ладонь у Шона большая и мягкая, приятно оборачивается вокруг ладони Стива. Когда Шон отпускает руку, его пальцы скользят по пальцам Стива, определенно с намеком на продолжение.

— Очень приятно с тобой познакомиться, Стив, — мурлычет Шон, а затем наклоняется ближе. — Если ты не против потусить здесь подольше, и тебе никто больше не приглянется, я заканчиваю в два.

Предложение совершенно недвусмысленное. Стив вспыхивает всем телом, ерзает на стуле, и движение отдается в яйцах, которые внезапно становятся сверхчувствительными.

— Буду иметь в виду, — говорит он, выгибая бровь.

Шон тоскливо вздыхает, снова окидывая Стива взглядом с ног до головы, но в этот раз медленно, со вкусом. 

— Вот же чертова работа, — бормочет он, прежде чем с явным нежеланием оттолкнуться от места перед Стивом и направиться к другому концу бара, куда его жестом подзывает девушка. На ней красивая блестящая золотисто-зеленая блузка с глубоким вырезом, которая выгодно подчеркивает ее оливковую кожу. Стив думает о том, чтобы прижаться губами к ее груди прямо над линией декольте, и, ой, гляньте-ка — пожалуй, узкие джинсы, были плохой идеей.

Он достает телефон, чтобы сказать Стару об этом, а еще сообщить о своем первом успешном флирте с парнем. Получив в ответ кучу восклицательных знаков и злобных смайликов, Стив думает, что это обнадеживает.

В этот момент свет немного тускнеет, и музыка становится громче. Звучит очень странная смесь инструментов, которые ассоциируются у Стива с танцплощадками — бас, труба, саксофон — и быстрого, как сердечная аритмия, прыгучего ритма. Бит проходит сквозь него, спотыкаясь и кувыркаясь, и Стив с удивлением обнаруживает, что изначальное неприятие этой странной танцевальной музыки ушло, когда невольно начинает отбивать пяткой ритм. Он садится на своем стуле вполоборота к танцполу и проводит какое-то время, наблюдая, как в унисон извиваются тела, как прекрасно выглядят люди, полностью отдающиеся музыке. Это удивительно, и Стиву интересно, каково это — быть частью толпы, которая движется в одном ритме, поет в один голос.

— Привет, — говорит кто-то сбоку от него. Стив оборачивается и видит рядом облокотившегося на стойку изящного молодого человека, который смотрит на него сквозь ресницы. На лоб парня падают светлые пряди; он одет в обтягивающую черную футболку, на которой розовыми блестками написано «симпатяжка». И у него очень узкие джинсы. — Ты, кажется, хочешь потанцевать. Нужен партнер?

— Эм, — говорит Стив, гадая, какое поведение приемлемо, когда с тобой флиртуют, а у тебя уже вроде как есть договоренность на вечер.

— Ну давай, — тянет мужчина. Его голос похож на жидкий мед, и — вау. — Обещаю, будет весело.

Стив смотрит на Шона, когда парень начинает осторожно тянуть его за запястье. Шон ловит его взгляд, смотрит на парня и улыбается, кивая в сторону танцпола. Получив молчаливое согласие, Стив улыбается в ответ и, ощутив внезапный прилив смелости, подмигивает. Он видит, как Шон откидывает голову назад и смеется, а затем его затягивает в танцующую толпу.

— Я не очень хорош в этом, — говорит Стив, повысив голос, чтобы перекричать музыку.

— К счастью для тебя, в этом хорош я, — говорит парень, притягивая Стива к себе, и начинает двигать бедрами так, что все тело Стива вспыхивает спичкой. Его руки повсюду — скользят по прессу Стива, по спине, вверх по рукам.

— Святый Боже, — говорит парень ему на ухо, втискивая ногу между бедрами Стива. — Ты просто адски горяч.

Стив краснеет, но он не может не признать, что ему приятно это слышать. Телосложением парень не так уж сильно отличается от того, что Стив видел в зеркале до трансформации, но он определенно знает, как себя подать — он даже визуально кажется больше, чем есть на самом деле.

— Как тебя зовут? — кричит Стив.

Парень встает на цыпочки, тянется ближе к уху Стива. 

— Таррен, — говорит он. Его губы касаются кожи, и Стив чувствует волну мурашек, спускающуюся вниз по спине.

— Я Стив, — говорит Стив.

— Привет, Стив, — ухмыляясь, говорит Таррен, и демонстративно потирается своим полутвердым членом о бедро Стива.

— О, — слабо говорит Стив. 

Таррен трется о него, извиваясь, а затем скользит ладонью ему на шею, медленно тянет вниз и вовлекает в жесткий, влажный, откровенный поцелуй. Он посасывает язык Стива, и Стив понимает, что стонет в его рот, а его нос приятно щекочут запахи пены для бритья, лосьона и пота.

По тому, как его собственный член дергается от настойчивого трения, Стив понимает, что вопросов больше нет: мужчины определенно в его вкусе. Он кладет руки на спину Таррена, притягивая его ближе, и Таррен низко и урчаще стонет ему в рот, и — оу.

Таррен завершает поцелуй с легким чпоком, который Стив не слышит, но определенно чувствует.

— О, Стив, ты такой сладкий, — мурлычет он.

— Эм, спасибо, — говорит Стив, снова краснея. Таррен похлопывает его по плечу, проводит ладонью по груди Стива и целует его снова.

— Если захочешь большего, найди меня, я здесь часто бываю по выходным, — говорит Таррен, подмигивая ему и отступая, пока другое тело прижимается к спине Стива. 

Мягкие груди дразнят кожу его плеч под футболкой, и это так приятно, что Стив закатывает глаза.

— Ты не против? — говорит ему прямо в ухо высокий женский голос.

Стив разворачивается в изящных руках, сталкиваясь лицом к лицу с великолепной женщиной с забранными в неаккуратный низкий пучок ярко-фиолетовыми волосами. Челка очерчивает ее круглое лицо, а ее губы окрашены в оттенок красного чили, который заставляет Стива невольно склониться ближе.

— Я очень даже за, — уверяет он, обхватывая руками ее талию. Она откровенно к нему прижимается, и, черт, она такая мягкая, с прекрасной бархатистой кожей, и Стив чувствует, как горячо у нее между ног, когда она буквально седлает его бедро. Одна из ее рук скользит ему на поясницу, другая — в волосы, а когда он склоняется и прижимает губы к краю ее челюсти, она сладко вздыхает в его руках.

Что-то внутри него, какая-то часть его нутра, которая была напряжена так долго, медленно распускается под влиянием жара и вкуса ее кожи. Она красива, и она обнимает его так крепко, и когда ее рука опускается ниже и хватает его за задницу, Стив бессильно стонет, тянется, желая слиться с ней, вжаться, притиснуть ее к себе.

Вдруг между ними рыбкой проскальзывает чужая рука, Стив поднимает взгляд и обнаруживает, что другая женщина прижимается к спине его партнерши и целует ее шею. Девушка в его руках дрожит, тянется назад и откидывает голову на плечо другой женщины. Стив улавливает намек и мягко выворачивается из ее рук, ловя ее прощальную пошлую улыбку, и она отставляет бедра назад, притираясь к новой партнерше.

Стив возвращается к бару, и Шон протягивает ему новую бутылку Smirnoff Ice, впечатленно вздергивая бровь.

— Да ты неплохо танцуешь, парниша, — говорит он, перегибаясь через стойку.

— Я тебе попозже покажу пару движений, — отвечает Стив — и у него от предвкушения и выброса адреналина грудь ходуном.

У Шона широко раскрываются глаза и отпадает челюсть.

— Я хочу оттащить тебя в подсобку и отсосать тебе прямо сейчас, — говорит он.

А теперь Стив стоит с раскрытым ртом, и его член переходит из состояния полутвердого в очень заинтересованное. Шон отводит взгляд, чтобы посмотреть на часы, и тяжко вздыхает.

— Мне осталось еще полчаса, — говорит он Стиву низким, исполненным желания голосом.

— Жду-не дождусь, — искренне говорит Стив в ответ.

Время одновременно тянется со скоростью улитки и летит стрелой. Стив, что не удивительно, не пьянеет — ох уж эти сомнительные преимущества сверхбыстрого метаболизма — но в животе поселяется тепло, и конечности немного расслабляются. Во рту ощущается сладкий привкус коктейля, который, должно быть, пил Таррен перед тем, как поцеловать его, и он все еще чувствует запах духов другой своей партнерши по танцам, когда подносит руку к лицу. Урвав пару минут наедине с собой, он подводит итоги.

Он никогда не был из тех, кто осуждает других людей за то, чем они занимаются по обоюдному согласию и ко всеобщему удовольствию. Любовь есть любовь, и она сильнее войны и разрушений, на которые он насмотрелся в обеих своих жизнях. В детстве у него мало что было, и он видел, как его мать каждый день беспокоилась о том, что их ждет завтра, так что единственное, что делало его жизнь сносной в те тяжелые времена — это люди (конкретно Баки в его случае). Не то чтобы он не знал, что происходило в некоторых барах возле доков по ночам. Никто не считал нужным прятаться от парня его комплекции, и в любом случае счастье на лицах мужчин и женщин, когда они могли побыть собой с теми, кого любили, он считал важнее любых церковные догматов.

Ладно, сегодня речь вообще не шла о любви. Стив любил _так_ лишь двоих в своей жизни, и в этом времени оба этих человека были уже давно мертвы. Но Боже, как он одинок. И, конечно же, если его партнер знает, что не стоит ждать от него ничего сверх этой ночи, он может себе это позволить. Раствориться в теле другого человека, избавиться от воспоминаний обо всем, по чему он тосковал так, что сжималось сердце — хоть ненадолго.

По плечу Стива скользит ладонь.

— Я закончил, — говорит Шон ему на ухо. Его дыхание щекочет короткие волоски на виске, и Стив ловит себя на том, что несознательно тянется за прикосновением. — Все еще хочешь уйти отсюда со мной?

Стив осторожно разворачивается, чтобы случайно не скинуть с плеча ладонь Шона. Вблизи Шон выглядит немного по-другому: он невысокий, подтянутый, у него накачанная грудь и сильные бедра. У него в глазах мелькает напряжение, словно он ждет, что теперь, когда дошло до дела, Стив передумает.

Передумать, вот уж нет. Он кладет руку Шону на поясницу и прихватывает его ухо губами, прежде чем сказать:

— Пойдем.

Шон делает судорожный вдох, хватает его за руку и тянет к выходу. Стив сразу же подстраивается под его шаг.

— Я живу в паре кварталов отсюда, — говорит Шон, когда они выходят из бара, и им больше не нужно перекрикивать музыку. — Пройдемся пешком, или хочешь такси поймать?

— Да нет, — говорит Стив, поворачивая руку в ладони Шона и переплетая пальцы. — Я бы прошелся, если ты не против.

— Класс, — говорит Шон, и голос у него до странного изумленный.

Когда он больше ничего не говорит, Стив немного дергает его за руку.

— Эй. Ты в порядке? Скажи, если передумал, я не обижусь.

— Ты что, прикалываешься? — смеется Шон. — Передумать, да ни за что. Мне просто… интересно. В смысле, почему ты выбрал меня.

Стив смотрит на него в замешательстве и моргает, на что Шон картинно широко распахивает глаза.

— Чувак. Ты себя в зеркало видел вообще?

— Эй, — говорит Стив. — Ты милый, приятный парень, и весьма привлекательный к тому же. Но, эм, я хочу быть с тобой откровенным. Я не ищу серьезных отношений; это так, на ночь. Ты как, ничего, не возражаешь? 

Шон кивает в ответ и сомнение исчезает с его лица. 

— Да, мужик, никаких проблем. Господи, я весь вечер на тебя смотрел. Ты не можешь не знать, как ты выглядишь. У тебя не задница, а произведение искусства.

Стив снова чувствует, что краснеет.

— Спасибо, — говорит он, смущенно склоняя голову. — Я просто еще к этому не привык. Большую часть жизни был мелким и тощим. 

— Ох, чувак, — говорит Шон, качая головой. — Это, должно быть, здорово дало тебе по мозгам. Но, без обид, думаю, после такого опыта ты даже круче. Как человек.

— Я знаю, каково быть мелким и слабым, — пожимает плечами Стив. — Так что знаю, что надо быть осторожным с мускулами, и не пускать их в ход без причины.

— М-м-м, — говорит Шон, и когда Стив на него оглядывается, то видит, как он облизывается, окидывая взглядом его торс. — Да, я бы эти мускулы в ход пустил.

Стив смеется и снова краснеет. Удивительное чувство — идти по ночному Нью-Йорку, держаться за руки с кем-то, наслаждаясь моментом, пока предвкушение дальнейших тактильных контактов счастливо искрится в животе. Он чувствует… сцепку, связь. Словно в этот момент он не один, а часть чего-то большего. Он ни разу не чувствовал себя лучше с тех пор, как его достали изо льда. 

— Кстати, — говорит Шон, сжимая пальцы Стива. — Ты как больше любишь? У меня нет предпочтений.

Стив молчит с пару мгновений, пока до него доходит, что именно Шон имеет в виду.

— В смысле, как я обычно… — Он не может это сказать. И как вообще об этом говорят?

— Подаешь, или принимаешь? — заканчивает за него Шон, и Стив выдыхает. Эту метафору надо бы запомнить.

— Эм, ну, и то, и другое. Но сегодня я лучше буду принимать, если ты не против.

Когда Шон делает вдох перед ответом, в нем слышна дрожь.

— Не против, вообще не против, я чертовски за.

— Отлично, — облегченно говорит Стив. Ну вот, это было не так сложно. Ладно, может, ему просто повезло наткнуться на хорошего и понимающего парня, но эй, это же просто секс. У Стива все получится.

— Отлично, это точно, — тянет Шон. Он сдвигает их переплетенные руки, засовывает в задний карман джинсов Стива, стискивает пальцы, и воздух будто становится горячее градусов на десять. Стив издает короткий удивленный писк, и Шон снова смеется. У него очень приятный смех, низкий, бархатный, заразительный — так и хочется присоединиться.

— Эй, я был бы не против продолжить с тобой общаться после. По-дружески? — чувствуя прилив смелости говорит Стив. 

— Да, конечно, чувак, — улыбается ему Шон.

Через несколько минут они поворачивают к невысокому многоквартирному дому.

— Вот мы и пришли, — говорит Шон, отпирая дверь в подъезд. 

Они поднимаются на третий этаж и идут к двери точно такого же ярко-салатового цвета, как и барная стойка, за которой Шон работает. Он отпирает и ее тоже, пропускает Стива вперед, и запирает снова, когда они оба оказываются в квартире. 

И тогда он разворачивается, толкает Стива к стене и душу из него поцелуем вынимает.

Может, Шон и не высокий, но рост он компенсирует страстью. Он касается Стива уверенно и горячо, вжимается ровно настолько, чтобы Стив чувствовал его желание, и вылизывает его рот так, словно жаждет разложить его прямо там, и это так возбуждает, что Стив просто позволяет ему делать все, что захочется. Ладонь проходится по его бедру и сжимает его наливающийся член, и Стив тоненько стонет Шону в губы.

— Я тебя всего вылижу, — бормочет Шон низким, грубым голосом, и в темноте он похож на демоническую тень, которая собирается Стива поглотить. 

Так себе ассоциация.

— Шон, эм, ты можешь включить свет?

Шон останавливается и смотрит ему в глаза. Что бы он в них ни увидел, он сразу же отстраняется и щелкает выключателем. 

— Так лучше? — спрашивает Шон. Он снова оборачивает свою огромную ладонь вокруг его запястья, и Стив обмякает; напряжение наконец покидает его тело. 

— Да. Лучше. Спасибо.

— Без проблем, — говорит Шон и снова медленно тянется к нему, давая Стиву шанс остановиться, если он захочет. 

Стив определенно не хочет останавливаться. Он со стоном льнет к Шону всем телом и раздвигает его полные губы языком. Шон радостно мычит в поцелуй и снова жарко вжимается в Стива.

— Сними, — говорит он, когда они расцепляются, и теребит пуговицу на джинсах Стива. — И футболку тоже. Весь вечер хотел увидеть твое тело.

Стив делает, как сказано: снимает футболку через голову, стаскивает ботинки, параллельно разделываясь с джинсами. И вот он стоит голый, и в какой-то момент чувствует себя как во сне, но Шон обнимает его за плечи и тянется за новым поцелуем, разгоняя наваждение, и Стив начинает раздевать его: стягивает фиолетовую футболку и стонет, чувствуя жаркое прикосновение кожа к коже. 

— Еще, — умоляет Стив. 

Он толкает Шона назад, пока сам не прижимает его к стене и может вертикально распластаться по нему, целуя везде, где может дотянуться — челюсть, шею, ключицы, плечи. Шон негромко стонет, оглаживая ладонями спину Стива; хватает его за ягодицы и слегка раздвигает их в стороны. Шон поглаживает пальцем между ними и, матерь божья, Стив и не думал, что будет так хорошо. Конечно, он трогал себя там и дразнил себя пальцем изнутри несколько раз, но, видимо, есть что-то в том, чтобы это делал кто-то другой, из-за чего тело словно готово зайтись огнем в любую секунду. 

Из него вырываются какие-то возмутительно порнографические стоны, но Шону, кажется, нравится: он целует его еще жестче и тянет за угол, прямо в спальню. Шон сразу же включает лампу на прикроватной тумбочке, а затем стягивает джинсы вниз. Его член тут же гордо встает торчком — толстый, тяжелый, немного загибающийся влево — и у Стива рот наполняется слюной. Ему приходится пережать основание члена, чтобы не кончить сразу же, от одного вида. 

— Можно мне… — говорит он и подходит ближе, не отрывая взгляда от члена Шона. — Я очень хочу тебе отсосать. 

— Ну, как я могу тебе отказать? — говорит Шон голосом на две октавы выше своего привычного регистра. Стив ухмыляется и толкает его на кровать, а затем спускается губами по телу Шона, прикусывая, где захочется, прослеживая ртом мускулы. Шон — благодарный и отзывчивый партнер, и, когда Стив обхватывает губами его сосок и дразнит языком, он выгибается на кровати. 

— Боже, — говорит он, проводя руками по плечам Стива. — Ты бы себя видел. 

Поощренный, Стив спускается ниже, пока подрагивающий от нетерпения член Шона не оказывается перед его лицом. Стив облизывает головку, пробуя на вкус. Он соленый и немного горький, но к этому примешивается запах пота и вкус кожи, и ситуация неимоверно возбуждает. Стив открывает рот и опускается на член Шона. 

— О, Господи, — стонет Шон, вздрагивая. Стив кладет ладони Шону на бедра, удерживая его на месте, пока он пытается взять больше. Твердый член наполняет и широко растягивает его рот, и у Стива сводит челюсть, когда он пытается насадиться ниже, но ощущения потрясающие. 

— Да, детка, вот так, — говорит Шон, вплетая пальцы Стиву в волосы, и тянет на себя, и плечи Стива покрывает испарина. Его возбужденный член трется о шершавые простыни на кровати Шона. 

Он закрывает глаза и сосет, играя языком, следя за зубами, пытаясь установить ритм. У него нет опыта, так что он знает, что не может быть так уж хорош, но у Шона изо рта вылетают изумительные звуки, и его рука одобрительно гладит Стива по волосам, так что Стив растворяется в этом действе, в ощущении заполненности, в том, что он доставляет кому-то удовольствие. 

— Ладно, ладно, хватит, стой, — выдыхает Шон через некоторое время, откидывая голову на матрас, и снимает Стива со своего члена, мягко потянув за волосы. 

Стив немного разочарован, но потом Шон тянет его к себе и целует так, словно хочет заглотить целиком. Одной ладонью Шон скользит по его бедру, а затем тянет на себя, так что колено Стива оказывается у ребер Шона. Стив понимает намек и седлает его, потираясь изнывающим членом о пресс. Шон мнет его задницу в ладонях с минуту и отпускает. В воздухе, заполненном разве что тяжелым дыханием, звук открывающегося тюбика слышен особенно громко. Стив подкидывает бедра и сильнее трется о тело Шона. Влажные пальцы скользят между его ягодицами и крепко вжимаются в его дырку, пока один из них не проникает внутрь. Стив невольно заживается, но затем выгибает спину, заставляя мускулы расслабиться и принять вторжение. Это странно, не плохо, просто… по-другому.

— Детка, повернись. Да, ляг на спину, так будет проще. 

Стив подчиняется, переворачивается на спину и разводит бедра. Его щеки заливает румянец из-за этой откровенной позы, но выражение лица Шона развеивает все его сомнения. Шон выглядит зачарованным, словно не может поверить, как Стив хорош, и, может, мысли он не читает, но твердый член Шона недвусмысленно пачкает смазкой бедро Стива, когда он снова вводит в него палец. В этот раз он входит легко, и Шон не останавливается, пока палец не оказывается в нем полностью — движется внутри, изгибается и жестко потирает стенки, пока не находит…

— О, Господи, — стонет Стив. Он распахивает глаза и открывает рот, и ему словно не хватает воздуха в легких. 

— Вот так, детка, молодец, ты такой хороший, черт, ты бы себя видел, — бормочет Шон, обводя губами плечо и грудь Стива. В него проникает еще один палец, и Стив подмахивает, пытаясь принять их глубже.

— Ох, — выдыхает Стив, когда Шон начинает разводить пальцы, растягивая его. Натяжение быстро проходит, и мускулы приспосабливаются ко вторжению. 

— Да ты создан для этого, Стив. Посмотри, как хорошо ты принимаешь, о, боже, так хочу посмотреть, как ты попытаешься принять мой член, как ты будешь на нем вертеться, я так хорошо вобью тебя в матрас, тебе понравится.

Ого. Ладно. Такие разговоры определенно его заводят. Любопытно.

— Что еще ты хочешь со мной сделать? — шепчет Стив, и Шон пошло, грязно, в деталях рассказывает ему, что он запланировал. Когда он говорит, что засунет в Стива язык и заставит на нем кончить, Стива трясет, и остановиться он не может — через пару секунд он кончает себе на живот, и орет так, словно кто-то его (какая неожиданность) хорошенько, от души трахает. 

— Стив, — стонет Шон, вжимаясь своим членом Стиву в бедро, и плевать, что он только что кончил, Стив хочет его в себе, сейчас же. 

— Давай, ну, — подгоняет он и тянет Шона на себя, пытаясь сдерживать силу, чтобы не напугать. 

— Погоди, — выдыхает Шон и что-то ищет на кровати сбоку от Стива. В его руке мелькает квадратик презерватива, и оке-е-ей, Стиву говорили, что ему до конца жизни о ЗППП можно не беспокоиться, но Шон-то этого не знает, и хорошо, что у него сохранились остатки разума, потому что у Стива уже, судя по ощущениям, мозг вытек через уши. Через пару секунд Шон раскатывает презерватив по всей длине, втискивается Стиву в задницу и — ой.

Больно. По-другому не скажешь. Ему больно, но потом головка члена оказывается внутри, и это все еще болезненно, но Стиву крышу срывает — он хочет, чтобы Шон был полностью в нем сию же секунду. 

— Давай, давай, еще, — слышит он собственные повторяющиеся мольбы, и Шон стонет и медленно продолжает натягивать его на свой член — это пытка, это великолепно, и Стив не хочет, чтобы это прекращалось. Господи, он даже не представлял, что это будет так. 

Он не знает, сколько это длится, но Шон останавливается, полностью внутри него, и его бедра прижаты к заднице Стива. Стив не уверен, что он должен чувствовать, его тело ощущается чем-то инородным, он словно и внутри, и парит где-то вне тела. Шон длинно, неторопливо оглаживает его бока и целует шею. 

— Такой тугой, — хрипло говорит он. — Узкий, горячий, блядь, Стив, ты даже не представляешь какой ты потрясающий. 

— Трахни меня, — низким, словно пьяным, не своим голосом говорит Стив. Его веки тяжелеют, глаза горят, и он раскидывает ноги так широко, как только может — впечатляюще широко, вообще-то, Ингтай подтвердит. Он немного смещает бедра вверх, и Шон стонет и въезжает в него еще на полдюйма, и внезапно у Стива будто заканчивается воздух. — Шон, трахни меня. 

Шон вынимает и снова впечатывается в него, и Стив весь покрывается испариной, ему словно становится мала собственная кожа. Гулкий стон, зародившийся где-то очень глубоко в его теле, исторгается из его горла, и Стив кладет ладонь Шону на шею и тянет вниз, чтобы жадно зацеловать его рот. Тогда Шон немного теряет контроль и начинает вколачиваться в него быстро и глубоко, едва ли покидая тесное нутро, и проезжаясь по тому месту внутри Стива, из-за которого у него фейерверки взрываются в голове. Это так невероятно приятно и невыразимо хорошо, что Стив даже не понимает, когда кончает снова — только чувствует, что живот Шона теперь весь липкий, а у него самого член становится чересчур чувствительным, и в глазах мокро, и он не знает, хочет ли он, чтобы Шон остановился, или чтобы не прекращал никогда. Но потом Шон берет и прижимает ногу Стива к его груди, раскрывая еще больше, и, ого, ох, вау!

— Шон!

— Только посмотри на себя, ты бы, блядь, себя видел, какой ты красивый, когда принимаешь мой член, — шепчет Шон, и с полдюжины жестких толчков спустя замирает над Стивом с глубоким гортанным стоном, а затем опускается Стиву на грудь, дыша так, словно пробежал десять миль за десять минут.

— Боже, — глухо ворчит он несколько минут спустя. — Думаю, я умер.

Стив смеется. Он чувствует себя ленивым, слабым, растянутым… охренительно он себя чувствует.

— Нет, не умер.

— Это ты так думаешь, чудо-мальчик, — бормочет Шон, неловко похлопывая Стива по груди, и расслабляясь все больше — но не то чтобы увеличивающийся вес на нем хоть как-то беспокоит Стива. Он счастлив, из него брызжет энергия, словно он может хоть сейчас пойти и разделаться с вражеским отрядом. Десять раз подряд.

Но и так полежать — тоже неплохо. Валяться, переплетясь конечностями, притеревшись грудь к груди с другим человеком, который, кажется, только рад полежать на нем и дать Стиву понежиться в человеческом тепле. Секс был невероятен, но и эта простая интимность… почти так же хороша. 

— Мож-шь остаться, -сли хочшь, — полусонно бормочет Шон. 

Стив серьезно обдумывает предложение, но нет, так не пойдет. Он слишком часто вскакивает по ночам, и иногда вертится так сильно, что сбивает к черту все белье с постели, и он не хочет, чтобы кто-нибудь это видел. 

— Я лучше пойду, — мягко отвечает он, но добавляет: — только попозже.

Шон улыбается ему в плечо и удобно устраивается у Стива под боком.

Стив — 1, лед — 0. 

Он действительно уходит — где-то через час, осторожно выбравшись из-под сопящего ему в ухо Шона. Он идет домой в предрассветные часы, и у него бегут мурашки каждый раз, когда его задницу простреливает боль, если он привычно ускоряет шаг. Он чувствует себя таким расслабленным, каким не был, наверное, никогда. Секс — это офигительно. Его внутренний маленький католик корчится каждый раз, как его тело начинает болеть и тянуть во всех неприличных местах, но Стив его затыкает, чтобы не обламывать себе кайф. Мир изменился. Церковь — не особенно, но отношение ко многим вопросам сменило вектор — по крайней мере, среди просвещенных американцев. Для людей со вкусами как у Стива даже успели изобрести термин, «бисексуал». Слово странно перекатывается на языке, но явно подходит ему намного больше, чем «дом с белым заборчиком, жена, дети, собака».

В следующий раз, когда он одевается, причесывает перышки и идет в бар, у него есть план, и он намерен его придерживаться. Он выбирает новое место — конечно, Стив повеселился, но сегодня у него на повестке дня кое-что другое. Он все еще нервничает в присутствии барышень, но он знает, чего хочет, и чего захотят они, и это позволяет ему обрести внутреннее спокойствие. К тому же, он изучил матчасть. На прошлой неделе он провел исследование в своем ЖЖ ( **aguyfrombrooklyn** — не забывай свои корни!): опросил девчонок, как им нравится, чтобы с ними знакомились, и результаты, в общем-то, довольно предсказуемые — «будь вежливым», сразу за этим идет «проявляй уважение» и «откровенность и прямолинейность», когда дойдет до дела. У Стива ни с чем из этого проблем никогда не возникало — он в шоке, что парням в этом времени приходится объяснять эти очевидные истины. Стив, конечно, идет в бар не затем, чтобы ввязываться в драки, но — если он увидит, что какой-нибудь молодой человек злоупотребляет расположением леди, у него найдется пара крепких словечек для негодяя.

На этот раз он выбирает рубашку на пуговицах. Его самопровозглашенный отряд полиции моды забраковал клетчатые рубашки, но красивый темно-синий цвет они объявляют пристойным (хотя и жалуются на отсутствие «выходных» вариантов в его шкафу), так что он заправляет рубашку в джинсы, нацепляет лоферы, оценивает вид в зеркале и покидает квартиру. Он не брился пару дней, но Карен, барышня из его класса живописи, сделала комплимент его щетинистому образу, поэтому он решает протестировать его и на других людях. Если с этим не выгорит — ну что ж, борода — не зубы, ее всегда можно и сбрить, и отрастить.

Бар, который он выбирает для второй части своего социального эксперимента, находится аж в Трайбеке, а значит, до дома ему придется добираться на такси, но зато леди, с которыми он сведет знакомство, будут чувствовать себя комфортнее и безопаснее — в таком-то люксовом районе — так что Стив не видит в этом проблемы. Что бы ни случилось, Стиву важно знать, что его партнеру или партнерше будет с ним комфортно. Когда он в порядке эксперимента попросил Фила посоветовать ему хорошее место на Манхэттене, Фил порекомендовал ему Brandy Library, элитный коктейль-бар, который идеально вписывался в планы Стива. Фил был спокоен и невозмутим, даже немного польщен, что у него попросили совета. Стив думает, что надо звонить ему почаще. Приятно видеть знакомое лицо — человека, который знает, кто он на самом деле, пусть Стив и умудрился найти множество чудесных новых друзей.

Светильники в баре придают интерьеру ненавязчивый янтарный блеск, подчеркивая дорогую, но доброжелательную атмосферу. Стив специально выбрал вечер четверга, потому что он еще недостаточно искушен, чтобы выдержать вечер пятницы в подобном заведении. Может быть, с определенным опытом это уже будет не так пугающе. Место довольно людное несмотря на то, что это вечер буднего дня; контингент преимущественно состоит из деловых женщин на изуверских каблуках, с распущенными из строгих рабочих пучков волосами. Мило. Стиву нравится атмосфера, нравятся эти решительные, целеустремленные дамы. Они напоминают ему о Пегги и о том, как приятно было знать, что она прикрывает ему спину, как она подталкивала его в нужном направлении и брала все на себя, если Стив терялся. Стив презирает термин «сильные женщины» и мужчин, которые его теперь используют. Все женщины сильны, и ни один мужчина не должен даже предполагать, что это не так.

Он идет между столиками в направлении бара, чувствуя знакомое покалывание на коже, сопутствующее ощущению чужих взглядов на нем. В отличие от оценивающих взглядов со стороны солдат и боевых командиров, с которыми он имел дело в Европе, эти ощущаются приятно — поощрительно. Девушка за барной стойкой тоже оглядывает его, приподняв уголок ягодно-красного рта.

— Привет, — говорит Стив, улыбаясь, несмотря на танцы бабочек в животе.

— Приветик, — отвечает она. — Чем сегодня травишь печень?

Стив замирает на одно долгое мгновение от этой формулировки, но все же заставляет себя расслабиться. Война давно окончена, солдат, забыл?

— Эм, мне сказали, у вас замечательные коктейли? — на пробу произносит он.

Бармен хмыкает и склоняет голову, занавешивая плечо и часть белой футболки волной темных волос. 

— Есть такое, — задумчиво тянет она. — Могу выбрать за тебя, если ты мне доверяешь. Просто скажи, как тебе больше нравится: послаще, пряное, терпкое?

Стив видит коктейльное меню на другом конце стойки, и позиций в нем впечатляющее количество. Да при таком разнообразии он ни за что не разберется — богатство выбора в этом времени до сих пор вводит его в ступор.

— Что-нибудь освежающее? — просит Стив с самоироничной улыбкой — он отлично знает, что он профан.

— Без проблем, — легко соглашается бармен. 

Она кидает несколько кубиков льда в низкий закругленный стакан, потом тянется за бутылкой джина, заливает дозу в шейкер, в котором еще больше льда. Ее руки сноровисто добавляют лаймовый сок, немного какого-то сиропа из холодильника, и она жестко встряхивает шейкер. Стив смотрит, как металлическая поверхность шейкера покрывается конденсатом, капли стекают по стенкам к пальцам девушки и следуют ее движениям, когда она заливает смесь в бокал. В конце она добавляет пару кружков огурца и какие-то ароматные листочки, а затем ставит бокал на салфетку и толкает через стойку. 

Стив берет бокал и подносит к губам, принюхиваясь. Ароматы базилика и огурца прекрасно дополняют свежесть лайма и терпкость джина. Стив делает глоток и одобрительно хмыкает. 

— Исключительно, — говорит он, а затем тянется к карману, берет десятку из пачки и передает через стойку, отказываясь брать сдачу. — Спасибо. — Может, он и не пьянеет больше, но это не значит, что он не может оценить отличный коктейль. 

— Да нет, — негромко говорит бармен, оглаживая его взглядом от лица к груди и обратно. — Тебе спасибо. 

Стив заставляет себя не краснеть, разворачивается и оглядывает зал, наслаждаясь своим напитком. На вкус напоминает весну, зелень, какие-то травки, названия которых он не помнит. Помещение тонет в неярком медово-золотом свете от ламп, расположенных в нишах по стенам. Столики разбросаны по всему залу, и практически за всеми сидят женщины в деловых костюмах — пиджаки отброшены на спинки стульев, верхние пуговицы рубашек непринужденно расстегнуты. Легкий смех перемежается с битом и легкой полу-джазовой музыкой, громкой, но не слишком — достаточно для того, чтобы не слышать разговоры за соседними столиками. Парней среди присутствующих не выцепляют — скорее игнорируют, либо те смеются и болтают с теми, с кем пришли. Атмосфера расслабленная, но никто ни с кем не пытается знакомиться. Ой, ну блин. По крайней мере, коктейль у него просто шикарный, и обстановка приятная. Не самый плохой способ убить вечер. 

Группа женщин подходит к бару, и Стив думает, что Пегги бы хорошо вписалась в эту компанию, если бы история повернулась по-другому. Они облокачиваются на стойку справа от него и заказывают еще коктейлей и вина. Одна из них, невероятно красивая смуглая женщина, отрешенно благодарит Стива, когда он сдвигается, чтобы дать им больше места. 

Затем она замирает и снова смотрит на него. Стив нейтрально улыбается, безо всяких намеков в выражении, как он умеет. 

— Привет, — говорит женщина, упираясь бедром в стойку. Стив невыносимо хочет попробовать на вкус ее губы цвета светлой карамели. — Я Летиция. 

— Стив, — отвечает Стив, протягивая ладонь. Она смотрит на нее с мгновение и пожимает. 

— Не видела тебя здесь раньше, Стив, я бы тебя заметила. 

Стив улыбается, не в силах сдержать бросившийся в щеки румянец.

— Решил попробовать что-нибудь новенькое, — признается он. — Меня долго не было в стране. Пытаюсь снова влиться в здешнюю жизнь. 

— А, ну ты выбрал отличное место, чтобы начать. Здесь, в Library, собирается дружелюбная компания. Вижу, ты уже в милости у Сельмы, молодец, — кивает Летиция на девушку за стойкой, и та широко улыбается.

Стив мягко смеется, салютуя стаканом в сторону Сельмы, и та подмигивает ему в ответ. 

— Да, попытал удачу, и не прогадал. 

Некоторое время они ведут легкую, ни к чему не обязывающую беседу у бара. Через какое-то время за Летицией приходит одна из ее подруг и остается с ними, когда Стив делает комплимент ее асимметричной стрижке и восхищается ее татуировкой-рукавом. Она выглядит жесткой и властной. Стив глаз не может оторвать от набитого на ее руке медно-красного дракона, угольно черные глаза которого, кажется, смотрят ему прямо в душу. Оказывается, что Ири — графический дизайнер, и разговор переходит на искусство, так что Стив чувствует себя в своей тарелке. Он расписывается в собственном недоумении по поводу популярности Джексона Поллока, от которого все писают кипятком, и Ири радостно хохочет.

— Я должна познакомить тебя с Нумико, она сейчас курирует выставку современного искусства в своей галерее в Сохо. Вы так эпически посретесь, она будет в восторге. 

— О, нет, пожалуйста, не надо, она решит, что я какой-то замшелый старовер, — иронично смеется Стив, качая головой.

В какой-то момент он поворачивается к Сельме, чтобы заказать еще коктейль, и понимает, что вокруг собралась целая компания. С обеих сторон от него у бара стоят шестеро женщин и двое мужчин, все смеются и говорят, не умолкая — некоторые явно только что познакомились. Две дамы справа от него жарко спорят с одним из мужчин по поводу какого-то персонажа по имени Бейн, еще две женщины слева от него добавляют друг друга в фейсбуке и собираются как-нибудь встретиться у некоего легендарного вагончика с уличной едой. Ири ударяется своим бедром о его, привлекая внимание, и знакомит с высокой светловолосой женщиной в футболке самого невероятного оттенка бирюзы, какой Стив только видел в своей жизни. Ири представляет ее как свою девушку, Фриду, и у Стива счастливо екает в груди. У нее есть девушка. Да это свои люди! Он улыбается и жмет ей руку, пока Ири заказывает своей девушке мартини с лаймом и тремя оливками. Фрида говорит ему, что она финансовый аналитик; Стив, не в силах сдержать свое любопытство, интересуется, где же они с Ири познакомились, и восхищенно, с широко распахнутыми глазами смотрит, как Фрида приподнимает край своей юбки в полоску и демонстрирует наколотую розу под акварель. 

— Патрик нас обеих забивал, и расписание пошло немного внахлест, когда он заканчивал дракона Ири, — поясняет Фрида. — Я сказала, что ее дракон охренительно горячий, Ири предложила мне пропустить по стаканчику, когда я закончу со своей татушкой. Остальное уже история. — Она улыбается своей девушке, глядя на нее сверху вниз, и забирает у нее бокал, подставляя губы под поцелуй, прежде чем снова повернуться к Стиву. — А ты никогда не думал сделать себе татуировку? Чувак, Патрик бы просто описался от счастья, если бы ты оказался у него в кресле. 

Стив дергает бровью в ответ на ее коварную ухмылочку, но с сожалением качает головой.

— Аллергия практически на всю краску, которая есть на рынке, — говорит он заранее опробованную ложь — у него в классе живописи как-то раз то же самое спросили. 

— О, очень жаль, — говорит Ири, искренне опечаленная за него. 

— Да, жаль. Хотел бы я кое-что оставить с собой навсегда, — пожимает плечами Стив.

— Например? — любопытно интересуется Фрида, но потом Ири пихает ее локтем, и она пристыженно опускает голову. — Прости, не хотела напирать. Можешь не говорить, если это личное.

Стив сжимает зубы и тяжело сглатывает, но говорит, как есть:

— Личный номер, с жетонов. Моего друга. Мы… он разбился. 

— Ох, мне так жаль, — говорит Фрида, бледнея, и мягко пожимает его предплечье. — Так ты служил?

— Да, — подтверждает Стив, делая глубокий вдох, чтобы прогнать знакомый туман отчаяния, который уже готов его поглотить. — Но я не могу это обсуждать, давал подписку о неразглашении. 

Летиция слабо улыбается, похлопывая его по руке.

— Я понимаю, солдат. Мой лучший друг — лейтенант морской пехоты. Уж я знаю все о неловком молчании. 

Стив улыбается в ответ и, как ни странно, успокаивается. Ни к чему не обязывающая болтовня возобновляется, и к ним у стойки присоединяется все больше людей. У Стива возникает приятное, теплое чувство, что он достиг цели. Он сделал это. Он стоял у бара, никого не отталкивал, не играл в недотрогу, и люди сами стали с ним знакомиться, он завел себе новых приятелей. Он смелеет настолько, что ввязывается в спор о бейсболе и получает по руке от театрально сверлящей его злобным взглядом леди в темно-синих джинсах и сверкающих туфлях на каблуках. Стив гадает, не взять ли ему с собой Фила в следующий раз. Этот парниша такой напряженный и несчастный в последнее время, расслабиться ему бы не помешало. 

Он вел себя осторожно, чтобы не казалось, будто он пришел сегодня в бар только с одной целью, но примерно через час Летиция посылает ему томный взгляд из-под полуопущенных ресниц и спрашивает, не хочет ли он уйти, и, ну, Стив же не дурак, чтобы отказываться. Они быстро добираются на такси до квартиры Летиции, и всю поездку она гладит ладонью его подрагивающее от прикосновений бедро. Как только они оказываются в квартире, Летиция прижимает его к двери и утягивает в поцелуй, который вышибает из него весь воздух и заставляет сердце биться в безумном ритме. Рот у нее горячий, со вкусом виски с колой, а ее язык вытворяет с его такие акробатические этюды, что у него челюсть сводит: так сильно он хочет распробовать ее всю. Она кусает его за нижнюю губу, и это больше обещание, чем поддразнивание, а затем рычит:

— Черт подери, хочу твой красивый ротик на мне, прямо, блядь, сейчас.

Стив хорошо умеет выполнять приказы, знаете ли.

Коленям на каменном полу не слишком удобно, но Стив забывает об этом, как только Летиция делает судорожный вдох, а затем выдает длинный сладостный стон. Стив обхватывает пальцами ее бедра, задирает юбку, спускает колготки вниз и стаскивает совсем, открывая взгляду выкрашенные в бирюзовый ноготки, а затем мокро целует ее голень. Летиция пищит и повторяет его имя снова и снова, с каждым разом все громче и настойчивее. Стив заставляет себя быть терпеливым и прокладывает дорожку из поцелуев вверх по ее ноге, посасывая нежную кожу на внутренней стороне ее бедра, и когда она просит жестче — подчиняется. Запах ее возбуждения просто гипнотический; когда он наконец-то прижимается губами к бугорку между ее ног, он с минуту просто вдыхает ее запах и думает, не будет ли слишком грубо с его стороны кончить вот так, чтобы немного сбросить напряжение. 

Она решает дилемму за него, оттягивая его голову за волосы, пока он не смотрит на ее лицо снизу вверх.

— Чиста, ничем не болею, если тебя это волнует, — быстро и прямолинейно сообщает она, словно хочет разделаться с этим и больше к этому разговору не возвращаться.

— Честно, вот над этим я вообще сейчас не думал, — хмуро говорит Стив. 

В нем вскипает злость на тех гадов, с которыми она имело дело раньше, раз теперь считает нужным оправдываться. До того, как она успевает сказать что-либо еще, он открывает рот, снова ныряет к ней между ног и делает, как Мелани его много лет назад научила: откровенно и мокро ведет языком по расщелине — достаточно жестко, чтобы ей не было щекотно; просто и сильно вжимается языком, и Летиция вскрикивает и дергается ему навстречу.

— Боже, ну у тебя и рот! — отрывисто говорит она. — Тебе бы этим деньги зарабатывать!

Стив не заморачивается с вербальным ответом. Он раскрывает ее большими пальцами и вылизывает, дразнит языком, но не входит. Он сжимает губами ее клитор и посасывает его, прижимая ее к стене, когда у нее подкашиваются колени. Она громко и нескромно выражает свое удовольствие, что приятно, и не стесняется говорить, как ей нравится то, что он с ней делает, и это классно, ведь Стив хочет знать, что ей с ним хорошо. Член Стива зажат между бедром и ширинкой — жесткий, возбужденный, и заставляет хныкать, когда при малейшем движении в него безжалостно врезается ткань. Он неохотно убирает одну из ладоней с мягкой, гладкой кожи бедра Летиции, расстегивает джинсы, высвобождая член, и делает по нему одно сильное, приятное движение кулаком. Черт, какая же она вкусная; ее соки стекают ему в горло, он с наслаждением глотает все, что она ему дает. Осознание того, насколько его лицо мокрое от ее влаги, ослепляет. Возбуждает. Он хочет вылизать ее всю, изнутри. 

Стив заставляет ее кончить прямо там: она вздрагивает, ругается и тянет его рукой за волосы. 

— Черт, тебе бы реально этим зарабатывать, я бы сама тебе заплатила, — глухо бормочет она, все еще дрожа после оргазма. Стив вжимает основание ладони в свой член, уводя его в бок, к бедру. Летиция тяжело дышит и тянет его за плечи, пока до Стива не доходит, чего она хочет, и он не поднимается на ноги. 

— Матерь божья, — выдыхает Летиция, глядя на его член. Тот дергается под внимательным взглядом, и на головке показывается капелька смазки. — Какой красивый член, поверить не могу. Детка, ты просто идеал. 

Стив краснеет, немного тяжело дыша. Он надолго задерживал дыхание, пока удовлетворял ее, но оно того стоило, раз Летиция так сильно кончила от его рта.

— Я бы хотела, чтобы ты втрахал меня в стену, — задумчиво произносит Летиция, оглаживая руками плечи и грудь Стива, а он вытягивает рубашку из ее юбки, чтобы получить больше доступа к коже. – Да только ты и так сейчас сделал всю работу, не хочу быть неблагодарной.

Она берет его за руку и ведет в спальню, включая свет по дороге. Комната окрашена в пыльно-сиреневый, а кровать там широкая, с кучей мягких на вид подушек. Летиция толкает Стива прямо на них, а затем говорит избавиться от рубашки, при этом стягивая с него джинсы. Стив послушно выполняет, что сказано, вдыхая карамельный аромат ее духов. Она бросает ему презерватив из прикроватной тумбочки, и раздевается сама. Стив едва не роняет блестящий квадратик от этого сногсшибательного зрелища. Его завораживают изгибы ее тела, маленький животик, тяжелая грудь, наконец-то освобожденная из кружевного плена. Стив снова хочет исследовать ее ртом. 

Правда, она не дает ему времени, чтобы осуществить желаемое. Она идет к кровати, и седлает его бедра. 

— Боже, Летиция, — умудряется выговорить Стив. Голос у него низкий и прерывающийся, но она, кажется, не против. Напротив, она прижимается к нему и врывается языком в его рот, впиваясь ногтями в его плечи — достаточно жестко, чтобы у него снова член дернулся от возбуждения. 

— Вот так, — говорит она, а затем правой рукой обхватывает его член у основания и вводит в себя. 

Это туго и скользко, все как Стив помнит, и он откидывает голову назад и стонет — достаточно громко, чтобы смутиться и попытаться заглушить стон, закусив губу. Летиция на это расплывается в довольной кошачьей улыбке, двигает бедрами и опускается вниз, принимая его в себя. Видимо, он задевает нужную точку внутри нее, потому что она ахает, дергает бедрами и тут же насаживается на него до конца. Стиву определенно нравится чувствовать в себе член, но и без этого он бы точно обходиться не хотел. Летиция сладко, загнанно дышит и сжимается на нем, прежде чем начать двигаться, напрягая бедра, объезжая его. Стив и подумать не успевает, когда всего этого становится слишком много; он хнычет, пытаясь продержаться еще, но знает, что осталось совсем немного, прежде чем он потеряет себя в ее жаре. Он убирает правую руку с ее талии и перемещает на бедро, так что он может большим пальцем дразнить его клитор каждый раз, когда она опускается на нем. Ее стоны становятся выше, ее женственность сжимается и пульсирует на нем, и Стив не может больше сдерживаться. Он вбивается в нее и кончает быстро и жестко, так что его выгибает на кровати. Летиция вжимается в его член и пальцы, и Стив чувствует ее оргазм, когда изливается.

Летиция скатывается с него и ложится на спину, тяжело дыша. Стив и сам не выглядит образцом безмятежности. Он с надеждой протягивает к ней руку, и Летиция принимает приглашение, подкатываясь к нему под бок. Они вместе переживают спад посторгазменной эйфории — сыто, лениво, пусть им и чуть жарко дышать спертым, влажным воздухом спальни. Летиция снимает с него презерватив и выкидывает в корзину на другой стороне кровати, а потом снова прижимается к нему с удовлетворенным вздохом. 

— Я так рада, что заговорила с тобой сегодня, — говорит она, бездумно, но странно успокаивающе водя пальчиками по его груди. 

— Я тоже рад, Летиция, — говорит Стив, улыбаясь в ее влажные кудри. 

— Эй, а хочешь немного потупить у телевизора? — открыто и непринужденно спрашивает Летиция. 

…Это будет отличным завершением вечера, о чем Стив ей и сообщает. 

Он уходит спустя час и пару бутылок пива, благодарно поцеловав Летицию на прощание. 

— Было весело, — говорит она. — Наверное, стоит повторить это как-нибудь. 

Стив радостно кивает в ответ.

— Я с удовольствием. 

Ему понравился секс с Летицией, а она сама как собеседник — еще больше, и он не видит никаких препятствий к тому, чтобы встретиться с ней снова.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Стоунволлские бунты - серия беспорядков 1969 года, гей-прайд против полиции штата Нью-Йорк. Знаковое событие для гей-сообщества, фактически аналог Дня Взятия Бастилии.  
> *TriBeCa - престижный район Манхеттена, "треугольник у канала"  
> *Джексон Поллок - американский художник-абстракционист. Переводчик солидарен со Стивом, распиаренная невнятная херня. #кандинскийбылкруче


	3. Предчувствие

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стив делает своим девизом по жизни "а, плевать" и ломает четвертую стену

Не то чтобы произошедшее что-то меняет. Он все еще ходит на йогу, ужинает с Соникой, или Джоной, или приятелями из класса живописи. Он общается со своими друзьями из ЖЖ, а еще выходит на кофе с Филом примерно раз в пару недель, и после каждой встречи проводит ночи в беспокойстве из-за того, что с каждым разом морщины на его лице из-за стресса становятся все глубже. А еще он возвращается в бар Шона и склеивает еще пару парней, которые только укрепляют его уверенность в собственных предпочтениях по части секса и мужчин.

Но все чаще и чаще Стив возвращается в Library. Чувство, что там он на своем месте — оно как наркотик. И ведь он правда вписывается. Он теперь один из постоянных посетителей. Большинство гостей бара уже знают, как его зовут, а Сельма, кажется, проводит на нем опыты: сколько коктейлей она может влить в него за ночь. Он знакомится с двумя другими барменами, Дорой и Себастьяном, и испытывает яркую вспышку радости, когда они встречают его с улыбкой, а несколько недель спустя — приветствуют поцелуем в щеку. Он привыкает проводить время в шумной толпе друзей, приятелей, знакомых. Ири с Фридой заглядывают раз в два-три дня, и он видит Летицию примерно раз в неделю. Однажды вечером он имеет сомнительное удовольствие исполнить обязанности Гэвина, вышибалы, и спокойно выкидывает к черту из бара парня, который некрасиво пристает к девушкам, и, к своему вящему удивлению, обнаруживает, что бармены теперь отказываются брать с него деньги и наливают за счет заведения. Вообще-то, Стив не так уж и много пьет, но ему нравится пробовать новые вкусы и сочетания — впрочем, к людям, с которыми он уходит из бара к концу вечера это тоже относится.

И да. У него всегда есть, с кем провести ночь. Будто есть какой-то тайный клуб, или договоренность, о которой ему ничего не известно, но каждый раз, когда он приходит в бар и здоровается с другими постоянными посетителями, кто-нибудь знакомит его с новыми людьми, и всегда находится кто-нибудь достаточно рисковый, чтобы Стива, как говорится, снять. Стив никогда не отказывается. Это же секс, и ему нравится, что в этом плохого? Возбужденные, счастливые, восторженные стоны его партнеров прокатываются мурашками по спине Стива и отдаются прямо в яйца, и чем больше наслаждаются его партнеры, тем сильнее кончает сам Стив. 

И, в общем, это работает. Стив… счастлив, а он и не думал, что сможет снова испытать это чувство, когда очнулся в новом веке. Ему нравятся подработки, которые ему перепадают, он обожает своих друзей, нравится, что ему всегда есть, чем заняться, и его дни чаще всего заполнены радостным смехом окружающих его людей. Он просыпается с улыбкой, умудряется проспать ночью больше четырех часов, и ему больше не нужно часами мутузить боксерские груши, чтобы прийти в умиротворенное состояние. 

И все идет неплохо — до того, как он встречает Катю. Именно тогда многое встает на свои места. 

Катя — высокая, изящная русская эмигрантка, она работает на ООН. Стив знакомится с ней (как обычно) в Library и проводит с ней большую часть вечера, обсуждая все подряд, разговор течет живо и интересно, приятно стимулируя голову. А потом Катя предлагает ему уйти вместе с ней, и Стив задерживается ровно настолько, чтобы захватить свое пальто.

Несколько часов спустя Стив сползает с Кати и удовлетворенно потягивается на кровати. Его кожу покалывает от удовольствия, а член — болезненно чувствительный от того, сколько раз Катя заставила его кончить: она требовала трахать ее снова и снова и снова. Отсутствующая рефракторная фаза — 1, выносливость Стива — 0. Не, так не пойдет, надо больше бегать, что ли, думает Стив, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. 

— Что ж, — тянет Катя, и Стив нежится в ее бархатно-урчащем акценте. — Девчонки были правы. Мы с тобой цену не обговаривали, но, ох, милый, ты стоишь каждого цента. Шести сотен тебе хватит?

Стив моргает, глядя в потолок, неуверенный, это он что-то неправильно расслышал, или просто прекратил понимать нормальную человеческую речь после пятого оргазма. 

— Прошу прощения? — говорит он, поворачивая голову в ее сторону, и видит, что Катя перекатилась на бок и теперь опирается на локоть, оглаживая его тело довольным взглядом ярких зеленых глаз.

— Цены, детка, расценки, или как вы это теперь называете. Сколько я тебе должна за ночь?

Стив открывает рот, потом снова закрывает, а Катя усмехается. 

— Не нужно стесняться, котик. Всем нужно на что-то жить, хотя я готова поспорить, что немногие любят свою работу так, как ты. Девочки в баре сказали — Катя, если он придет, замути с ним, он потрясающий, просто сказка. Я, конечно, не стала у них спрашивать, сколько ты берешь, это было бы невежливо. Но ты можешь мне сказать, как есть. И, раз уж мы об этом заговорили, сколько ты берешь за эскорт-услуги на вечер и ночь? Сопровождение на официальные мероприятия и подобное, потому что, детка, кто бы не захотел появиться на вечере вместе с такой конфеткой, чтобы все вокруг обзавидовались?

Стив примерно понимает, о чем она, и, ой, вот неожиданность, он краснеет не от стыда. Нет, кажется, ему просто нравится подобное проявление внимания. Он ловит кайф от мысли, что людям настолько нравится он сам, нравится его компания, что они готовы за это платить. Ага. Это что-то новенькое.

Да блин, а почему бы и нет? Стиву нравится получать новый опыт, нравится знакомиться с новыми людьми, нравится ввязываться в самые странные и неожиданные темы для разговоров. Ну и секс. Он уже понял, что ему нравится много, по-разному, чем больше, тем лучше. Не то чтобы он так уж сильно нуждался в деньгах, но лишними они не будут, и если люди хотят платить ему за его услуги…

— Шести сотен мне хватит, — слышит Стив собственный голос. Мозг еще не функционирует, а рот уже добавляет: — За эскорт двойная ставка, и деньги вперед. 

Он не может поверить, что сделал это. Он вообще никогда настолько наглым не был. Разумеется, она сейчас над ним посмеется и выставит из своей модно обставленной квартиры, и будет права. 

Но Катя не смеется. Она лишь широко улыбается, демонстрируя свои жемчужные зубы, скатывается с кровати и, совершенно не стесняясь наготы, идет к своей дизайнерской сумочке и достает из кошелька пачку банкнот. 

— Держи, дорогой. Оставишь мне свой номер, ладно? Тебе нравится живопись, а мероприятие будет в картинной галерее, через две недели, и мне нужен будет кто-то, с кем можно будет поговорить и не уснуть от скуки. Если ты свободен, конечно? Я пришлю тебе подробности на почту. 

Все еще чувствуя себя так, словно он наблюдает за своим телом со стороны, а сам не имеет никакого отношения к происходящему, Стив поднимается с кровати и берет деньги, целуя Катю в щеку, в то время как она поглаживает его зад. 

— Благодарю, — официальным тоном произносит он. 

Пока Стив натягивает штаны и ищет свою рубашку, Катя растягивается на кровати. Он замечает у нее на комоде блокнот, так что он подходит к нему и записывает свой телефон и адрес электронной почты. 

Он ловит себя на мысли, что надо бы сделать визитки, и ему приходится прикусить щеку, чтобы подавить рвущийся из груди истерический смех. Он что, серьезно собирается этим заниматься?

— Спокойной ночи, — сонно бормочет Катя, посылая ему воздушный поцелуй, и Стив козыряет ей двумя пальцами на прощание, прежде чем выйти из квартиры, напоследок проверив, плотно ли он закрыл дверь, и засунув сложенные купюры в задний карман.

Видимо, собирается. 

На следующее утро Стив просыпается достаточно поздно: солнце уже просачивается в комнату через окно — кое-кто вчера забыл задернуть занавески. Он хорошо потягивается на своем постельном белье из египетского хлопка (подруга-гедонистка (как она сама себя называет) в ЖЖ посоветовала, и Стив ей ой как за это благодарен) и, когда на него снисходят воспоминания о прошлой ночи, гадает, случилось ли все это на самом деле. Может, Катя ему никогда не позвонит. Может, она просто немного увлеклась, и на самом деле из этого ничего не выйдет. 

Вот только, когда он справляет нужду, включает кофеварку, а затем подключается к вай-фаю (он начал отключать интернет на телефоне на ночь: он и так плохо спит, и не хочет просыпаться лишний раз из-за сообщений от друзей из Европы, но при этом он слишком параноит, чтобы ставить телефон на беззвучный режим — на случай, если Фил начнет звонить ему в связи с каким-нибудь форс-мажором), на почте оказывается письмо от katya.mikhailovna@gmail.com, и в нем расписана вся программа и детали предстоящего мероприятия, о котором она говорила накануне. 

Стив знает, что сейчас у него еще есть шанс с честью выйти из сложившейся ситуации. Он может сказать ей, что его немного унесло, и что никакой он не эскорт, а просто парень из Бруклина, у которого слишком много свободного времени. Но от одной мысли у него неприятно сводит живот, да и он не стал бы тем, кем является теперь, если бы постоянно шел на попятный, и не важно, насколько дурными и непродуманными были его решения. Не так давно он наткнулся на выражение «жизнь — это либо отчаянное приключение, либо ничто», и… Стив не хочет, чтобы из-за какого-то страха перед неизвестным его жизнь стала пустой и скучной. Он прошел войну, потерял человека, которого любил (пусть эта любовь и была безнадежной), провел во льдах семьдесят лет, и остался в живых. Что по сравнению с этим небольшая возможность чуть-чуть опозориться?

Так что он отвечает Кате, что нужный вечер у него свободен, а потом проводит несколько часов, загружая приложение, в которое можно будет забить расписание, и верстает визитку в фотошопе. На лицевой стороне он компонует имя, телефон и адрес электронной почты, а задник решает оставить пустым, для заметок. Он не поддается минутному порыву сделать визитку в бело-красно-синих цветах. Образ Капитана Америка больше не является частью его личности. Теперь он — всего лишь парень, который пытается понять, что ему делать со своей жизнью, и которому просто со здоровьем повезло чуть больше, чем прочим. 

Однако ему нужно с кем-нибудь этим поделиться, чтобы удостовериться, что он не перебарщивает с рисками. Так что он вбивает в почте имейл Стара (кто, как не друг по фандому, с которым он на регулярной основе обсуждает кинковые интимные отношения и альтернативные вселенные, воспримет его всерьез, но не станет задавать слишком много вопросов) и пишет:

«Короче. Возможно, я вчера притворился мужчиной-проституткой, и теперь меня хотят нанять в качестве эскорта. Я думаю согласиться. Это сильно бредово? Прямо капец, да?»

Оповещение из гугл-чата пищит в течение минуты после отправки письма.

 **starmichaeltrinion** : АХ ТЫ Ж ЕБАНЫЙ ТЫ НАХУЙ  
**starmichaeltrinion** : ТЫ СЕРЬЕЗНО???  
**aguyfrombrooklyn** : Я живу в гребаном фанфике. Я не знаю, как это получилось.  
**starmichaeltrinion** : Ахахахахахахаха  
**starmichaeltrinion** : это ОГОНЬ  
**starmichaeltrinion** : чувак, СОГЛАШАЙСЯ, БАЗАРА НЕТ  
**starmichaeltrinion** : а клиент-то был горячий?  
**starmichaeltrinion** : горячий, да?  
**starmichaeltrinion** : А КАК СЕКС-ТО БЫЛ, НОРМ?  
**aguyfrombrooklyn** : …более чем. Просто ВАУ. >.>  
**starmichaeltrinion** : ЧУВАК  
**starmichaeltrinion** : Я считаю, надо соглашаться. Тебе же понравилось, да? Никто не в праве тебя осуждать, ну а если попробуют, идут они на хуй.  
**starmichaeltrinion** : только один моментик, сразу предупреждаю, помнишь, я в том месяце исследование проводил? НЕ УКЛОНЯЙСЯ ОТ НАЛОГОВ, БРО, НЕ НАДО ТАК. Сейчас куча эскортников работает в официалку. Они просто называют себя секс-терапевтами или сексологами. ТЫ МОЖЕШЬ БЫТЬ СЕКСОЛОГОМ, БРУКЛИН.  
**starmichaeltrinion** : только, серьезно, оформись как надо. может, попросишь того твоего приятеля тебе помочь, ну, который помогает тебе с документами?  
**aguyfrombrooklyn** : Э, ну может быть. Но я не уверен, что смогу сказать ему в лицо что-то подобное. Он… ну, серьезный такой.  
**starmichaeltrinion** : но он же все равно твой друг, да? если он сам не сможет этим заняться, то хотя бы порекомендует кого-нить  
**starmichaeltrinion** : А В ОСТАЛЬНОМ Я ТЕБЯ БЛАГОСЛАВЛЯЮ МОЙ ЮНЫЙ ПАДАВАН. МОЖЕШЬ ИДТИ И ИСЦЕЛЯТЬ НАРОД СВОИМ ВОЛШЕБНЫМ ЧЛЕНОМ  
**starmichaeltrinion** : только ты это, про резинки не забывай. я не шучу, гонорея — это не весело  
**starmichaeltrinion** : а и еще всегда давай знать хотя бы одному человеку, куда и с кем ты направился. тип найди кого-нибудь, кому доверяешь, и отсылай свое рабочее расписание, так что если тебя захочет снять какой-нибудь маньяк, тебя найдут.  
**aguyfrombrooklyn** : Да, отличная мысль, Стар, спасибо. Правда, я даже не знаю, кому бы я мог это доверить.  
**starmichaeltrinion** : да ладно тебе блин, Бруклин. Ты ничего плохого не делаешь, усек? И ты можешь не говорить, что ты занимаешься этим за деньги. Просто скажи, что идешь встречаться с кем-то из тиндера, и просто перестраховываешься на случай, если тебя кинут, или убьют, или еще чего.  
**aguyfrombrooklyn** : Стар, ты просто суперстар. Спасибо тебе огромное за понимание.  
**starmichaeltrinion** : ДА ТЫ ПРИКАЛЫВАЕШЬСЯ ЭТО Ж ОХУИТЕЛЬНО! я ж из тебя все соки выжму! Я с тебя сиквел к тому фику с Нил/Питер/Эль напишу!:D  
**aguyfrombrooklyn** : так ты его все-таки пиииииишешь :D:D  
**starmichaeltrinion** : …ну тип >.>  
**aguyfrombrooklyn** : :D:D:D  
**starmichaeltrinion** : ОНИ Ж ПРОСТО СОЗДАНЫ ДЛЯ ТРОЙНИЧКА  
**aguyfrombrooklyn** : а я что, спорю?

Что ж, его поддержали, отлично. А вообще Стар прав. Может, никто и не в курсе, кем Стив был в прошлой жизни, но он не наивный дурачок. Люди даже так могут доставить ему кучу неприятностей, и не только ему, но и ЩИТу и, в частности, Филу. Так что… если он и собирается этим заниматься, то стоит хотя бы частично просветить Фила относительно того, что он собирается делать.

И, какое совпадение, они как раз собираются выпить кофе на этой неделе. Стив встречается с Филом в их обычном месте, хипстерской кофейне, которая притулилась между зоомагазином и книжным, а еще там делают самый вкусный капучино, который только пробовал Стив после разморозки. Он немного опаздывает и залетает в кофейню, не успев закинуть домой рюкзак с ковриком и формой для йоги. Он заболтался с Ингтай по поводу класса горячей йоги, который она подумывает организовать: Стив загорелся этой идеей и потерял счет времени. 

Фил сидит за своим любимым столиком в углу, лицом к залу, и он оставил второе место у стены свободным, специально для Стива. Однажды солдат — всегда солдат, думает Стив, скидывая рюкзак на стол, и тянется к Филу за приветственным объятием. Они пришли к этому совсем недавно, и Стив все еще посмеивается, когда вспоминает смесь восторга, благоговения и паники на лице Фила в тот момент, когда Стив обнял его в первый раз. Этому парню, вообще-то, не повредит немного обнимашек, и сейчас, два месяца спустя, Фил без тени сомнения обнимает его в ответ. 

— Прости, прости, — говорит Стив, когда Фил садится на свое место. — Давно ждешь?

— Нет, что ты, — с улыбкой отвечает Фил, указывая взглядом на кучу бумаг на столике перед ним. Стив мрачно качает головой. Бюрократия и в сороковые была тем еще проклятием, а ведь тогда приходилось заполнять в три раза меньше форм, чем теперь. Он еще помнит тысячи объяснительных для отдела снабжения с просьбами прислать новый чайник, потому что Дам-Дам и Дернье ОПЯТЬ умудрились таинственным образом раздолбать предыдущий.

Даже своим не наметанным глазом Стив видит, что Филу приходится работать с этим слишком много. Он выглядит уставшим, измотанным, осунувшимся от стресса. Стив хотел бы, чтобы Фил смог с ним об этом поговорить, снять с души камень. Но ЩИТ болтунов не терпит, уж Стив-то это знает. 

Вместо того, чтобы озвучивать эти мысли, он покупает Филу черничный маффин, заглушая протесты взглядом, который он натренировал на полковнике Филипсе. 

— Правда, не стоит, — говорит Фил, похлопывая себя по животу. — Я уже не так часто работаю в поле, и я уже не в том возрасте, чтобы не беспокоиться о калориях. Быть куратором и быть активным агентом — это две большие разницы, что бы Ник ни говорил на этот счет. 

— Я сильно сомневаюсь, что тебе есть, о чем волноваться, — говорит Стив с ухмылкой. — И не надо заливать мне про возраст, сынок, ты с пенсионером разговариваешь. 

Фил удивленно хохочет, откидываясь в кресле. Стив удовлетворенно замечает, что он растерял большую часть напряжения, которое сковывало его плечи. 

— Считай, что я впечатлился, — колко говорит Фил с приятной, загадочной улыбкой, которая теперь ассоциируется у Стива исключительно с ним. 

— Так что, какие новости, Фил? — спрашивает Стив и устраивается поудобнее, готовясь к очередной порции баек, приправленных суховатым юмором. 

Фил никогда не называет имен, но у Стива уже такое чувство, словно он знает больше, чем следует, и о Жестянщике, и об Аналитике, и о Шпионе, и о Солдате, и Портном, и о Лучнике. Он все еще хохочет над историей об игрушечном пистолете и панике в курятнике, когда Фил пригвождает его к месту своим фирменным кураторским взглядом и спрашивает, как у Стива дела.

Отличный повод начать запланированный разговор, так что Стив делает глубокий вдох, отпивает кофе и ныряет в омут с головой.

— Вообще-то, я правда хотел обсудить с тобой кое-что, — признается он, играясь со своей чашкой.

— М-да? — говорит Фил, сцепляя пальцы на столе и выгибая бровь. 

— Да. Я… я решил начать ходить на свидания, — бросает он, и когда Фил ободряюще улыбается, продолжает: — В смысле, я не уверен, насколько я готов ко сколько-нибудь серьезным отношениям, есть слишком много того, о чем я не могу рассказывать, но... Я подумал, что было бы неплохо выходить куда-нибудь поужинать с разными людьми, пробовать… эм… секс без обязательств — И почему об этом так сложно говорить? Он же зарабатывать на этом собирается. Надо научиться уже нормально это озвучивать.

Фил прочищает горло.

— Это отлично, Стив, — искренне говорит он. — Прекрасные новости. Я очень рад за тебя.

Стив склоняет голову, потому что не может сдержать довольную улыбку.

— Я хотел поблагодарить тебя за то, что ты порекомендовал мне Brandy Library. Отличное место, я уже чувствую там себя как рыба в воде. Хочешь как-нибудь сходить туда вместе? И, может, возьмешь с собой какого-нибудь друга, которого ты не против со мной познакомить? — В байках Фила впечатляюще часто мелькают ситуации со взрывами, стрелами и стрельбой, так что Стив уже делал некоторые предположения, но ничего не спрашивал — он расстраивается каждый раз, как Фил с сожалением отказывается посвящать его в детали, ссылаясь на подписку о неразглашении. 

И да, разумеется, на лице Фила тут же появляется то самое печальное выражение.

— Стив, я бы тебя со всеми с удовольствием познакомил, но ты же знаешь, я не могу.

Стив опускает взгляд на свои руки, переживая неприятное чувство в животе. Он никогда не был чьей-то тайной, и не то чтобы ему нравится это чувство.

— Но, хм, если предложение все еще в силе, я бы с удовольствием сходил с тобой в Library как-нибудь. Я давненько никуда не выходил, и, как ни стыдно мне это признавать, но я скучаю по тусовкам.

— Да в любое время, — тут же отвечает Стив, а затем устремляет взгляд в потолок. — Вообще-то, есть причина, почему я об этом заговорил, — говорит он.

Забавно, но у Фила розовеют скулы, и он начинает выглядеть загнанным в угол.

— Я вроде как надеялся, что ты сможешь меня подстраховать? Так, опосредованно — и все же, я не в курсе, сколько моей ДНК теоретически может попасть на черный рынок, и проблем тебе создавать не хочу. Так что мы могли бы договориться, чтобы я отсылал тебе информацию о том, с кем и куда я иду, и, если я не свяжусь с тобой в оговоренное время, ты бы знал, где меня искать?

Фил снова нацепляет маску спокойного, профессионального правительственного агента, и Стив явно недостаточно хорошо скрывает, как эта смена реакций его забавляет. 

— Это ты хорошо продумал, — кивает он, соглашаясь. — Я рад, что ты об этом заговорил. Буду счастлив поддерживать с тобой связь во время твоих контактов третьей степени. 

Ладно, пора переходить к самой сложной части. Стиву по большей части плевать на то, что о нем думают окружающие, но Фил успел стать его хорошим другом, Стив им дорожит и уважает. Было бы… да, будет еще тот отстой, если Фил станет думать о нем хуже за его выбор партнеров.

— Некоторые свидания будут не с девушками, — осторожно говорит Стив. 

Фил моргает, но больше на его лице ничего не отражается.

— А я все гадал… — нейтрально говорит он, указывая на двойной комплект жетонов у Стива на шее, который он носит почти всегда, кроме тех ночей, когда идет по барам. На нем и его собственные, и жетоны Баки — он надел их на той базе Гидры, где нашел его, да так и не снял. Стив не покраснел, когда говорил о сексе, но вот теперь он чувствует, как румянец распространяется от лица к шее и дальше, к груди, в которой часто-часто бьется сердце. 

— У нас все не так было, — на автомате говорит он, и хочет на этом остановиться, но у него такое чувство, что он задолжал Филу объяснение. — Я бы хотел, но увы. 

Фил хмыкает, кивает головой и фыркает.

— Что ж, — говорит он, дергая уголком губ. — Не могу не признать, но это хорошие новости для меня лично. Значит, я правильно выбирал себе идолов, будучи подростком.

— Ой, Фил, — протестующе тянет Стив, снова склоняя голову.

— Это не один ты был, окей? — хмыкает Фил, забавляясь. — Сержант Барнс там тоже фигурировал.

— Да, он был парень хоть куда, — мягко соглашается Стив. Так значит, Фил тоже. Не то чтобы лично Стива это касалось, но — классно, блин.

Это не значит, что он так сразу выложит и все остальное относительно этой сделки — не в ближайшее время уж точно. Может, когда придет время подавать налоговую декларацию, если он не сможет справиться с этим сам?

— И как Солдат вживается в роль твоего начальства? — спрашивает Стив, чтобы сменить тему на что-то более нейтральное. 

Фил смеется и рассказывает Стиву о странной и необъяснимой привычке Солдата рисовать в досье небольшие картиночки, в которых никто разобраться не может, и после этого встреча идет как обычно, за исключением того, что когда приходит время прощаться, они договариваются создать пару фейковых электронных ящиков, чтобы держать друг друга в курсе событий. Возможно, Стив чрезмерно осторожничает, но он на своем опыте (без которого бы, честно, прекрасно обошелся) знает: тот, кто спит с мачете под подушкой — дурак все ночи, кроме одной.

Стив заходит за Катей оговоренным вечером, почти минута в минуту, осторожно целует ее в щеку, чтобы не смазать ее аккуратный макияж, и галантно берет ее под локоть. Их ждет Бентли цвета серебристый металлик с изумительно мягкими креслами. Когда Стив садится в салон, то впечатленно хмыкает: его окружают запахи, которые он через какое-то время станет ассоциировать с роскошью: натуральная отполированная кожа, дорогие духи, нотка дуба — она чувствуется в виски из мини-бара. Катя наливает им обоим немного и с довольной улыбкой звенькает своим бокалом о его.

Она рассказывает ему немного о выставке, но Стив по старой привычке решил провести разведку местности заранее (интернет, такая душка, всегда поможет), так что вполне может поддержать разговор, на что Катя выгибает свои идеально очерченные брови.

— А ты подготовился, — тянет она, явно довольная его подходом. Стив в ответ криво ухмыляется.

— Привычка, — сознается он, и Катя хохочет.

— Хорошо. Я и не ждала от тебя меньшего. Ты настоящий профи.

Стив нейтрально хмыкает и гадает, стоит ли ему сознаться, что он ни хера не знает, что делает, и полагается исключительно на мамино воспитание. В любом случае, оно, вроде бы, работает.

Когда машина тормозит у галереи, Стив замирает на долгую секунду и просто смотрит на нее: это огромное асимметричное белое здание с длинной нависающей крышей и полностью стеклянным фасадом. Крыша состоит из идущих внахлест прямоугольников из дерева, которые одновременно поглощают и отражают свет изнутри здания — так любимого теперь Стивом теплого медово-золотого оттенка летнего закатного солнца. Внутри и снаружи здания ужасная толчея, и Стив вдруг страшно радуется, что дал Филу уговорить себя приобрести несколько индивидуально скроенных выходных костюмов. Покупка оставила внушительную дыру в его банковском счете, но, если все пойдет по плану, все эти костюмы скоро окупятся.

— Красиво, правда? Это проект Фрэнсис-Джонс Морэн Торп.

— Эффектно, — соглашается Стив, оценив вид, а затем мысленно встряхивается, возвращаясь мыслями в рабочее русло, открывает дверь машины, выходит и подает Кате руку. Ее эффектное рубиново-красное вечернее платье шелковым водопадом окружает ее ноги, когда она изящно покидает салон. 

Стив незаметно делает глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться. Он может это сделать. Он уже посещал подобные мероприятия с Соникой. Он в этом разбирается. Никто не посчитает его самозванцем.

— Пойдем? — говорит Катя, и Стив улыбается, молча подчиняясь.

В теории он знает, что они — сногсшибательная парочка, но их отражение в стеклянных дверях все равно едва не выбивает из него дух: оба высокие, его светлые волосы контрастируют с ее темной, блестящей витой косой, ее рука в собственническом жесте обвита вокруг его локтя — и это хорошо, ему нравится чувствовать себя нужным. А еще это дает ему карт-бланш на прикосновения — не из разряда неприличных, а маленьких, чувственных и приятных: к пояснице, к локтю. Она ведет его, а он следует за ней.

И он понимает, что ему нравится. Его никто не заставляет командовать, ему нравится быть на вторых ролях: следить, чтобы ей было хорошо и комфортно, приносить ей новый бокал, если предыдущий пустеет, и получать ослепительную улыбку в благодарность. В определенный момент Стив видит по ее позе, что у нее дела, и он ей пока не нужен, так что он идет осмотреться и неосознанно вливается в толпу, наслаждается моментом. Если бы не она, его бы здесь не было — едва ли ему хватило бы смелости заявиться сюда в одиночку. Так что у сделки оказались неожиданный бонусы. 

Хорошая реакция — спасибо сыворотке — несколько раз спасает его от столкновений с другими людьми в толчее. Он немного увлекается красотой и дизайном здания, осматривает неожиданные углы, выхватывает детали и симметрию, но он не забывается — и никогда не смог бы. Он отслеживает преломление света до его источника, когда кто-то мягко врезается в него сзади — достаточно, чтобы легко столкнуться плечами еще с одной дамой.

Леди горячо извиняется, и Стив уверяет ее, что все в порядке, а затем оборачивается, чтобы извиниться самому. Но извинения замирают у него в горле, когда он видит, в кого врезался.

Широкоплечий мужчина в форме полковника ВВС, ростом почти со Стива, весьма стоический с виду. Но больше всего Стива притягивает его лицо. У него усталые, но добрые карие глаза, и вокруг них, как и вокруг губ, появляются лукавые морщинки, когда он улыбается.

— Все в порядке, — говорит мужчина с легким британским акцентом, который щекочет, крутит и греет Стива изнутри. — Полковник Стакер Пентекост, к вашим услугам.

Стив долю секунды думает, будет ли уместным сейчас отдать честь старшему по званию, но он в штатском и, к тому же, пытается не привлекать к себе излишнего внимания, и потом — полковник Пентекост уже предлагает ему ладонь для рукопожатия.

— Стив Роджерс, — говорит Стив, пожимая ему руку. Хватка у Пентекоста твердая и уверенная, а ладонь — мозолистая, так же как у Стива, и он не пытается давить на него своим званием. И все же Стив невольно встает по стойке «смирно». Хм. Видимо, он не так уж далеко ушел от своих армейских замашек. — Полагаю, мне следовало бы отдать честь, — признается он. Стив Роджерс-младший, согласно состряпанной в ЩИТе легенде, тоже служил, пусть и недолго, так что никакой секретной информации он не выдает. — С другой стороны, не знаю, хотите ли вы, чтобы вам отдавал честь сержант армии США. 

Пентекост медленно, внимательно, с ленцой хищника окидывает его взглядом, и у Стива от этого мурашки по всему телу.

— Это меньшее, чего я бы от тебя хотел, — вполголоса говорит он. 

Ух, божечки, слабо думает Стив, чувствуя, как член наливается в точно скроенных штанах. Да, уж он бы его обслужил. Обслужил, сечете? Ха-ха.

Но сегодня у него другие цели и задачи, о чем ему напоминает низкий смех Кати, который слышится откуда-то у Пентекоста из-за плеча. Он слегка мотает головой, чтобы прочистить голову, а потом тянется ко внутреннему карману пиджака. 

— Я здесь не один, — говорит он извиняющимся тоном, но затем смотрит на Пентекоста сквозь ресницы, протягивая ему зажатую между пальцев свежеотпечатанную визитку. — Но вы могли бы мне позвонить. Я уверен, что мы сможем… договориться. 

Пентекост берет визитку у Стива с задумчивым выражением лица. Он переводит взгляд с карточки на Стива и обратно, а затем дергает уголком губ.

— Это да, — негромко говорит он. — Уверен, что ты стоишь моего… времени.

Стив ухмыляется. А мужик-то еще и с чувством юмора, оказывается. Окей, теперь он нравится ему еще больше.

— Обещаю освободить для вас время, когда бы вы ни решились на встречу, — говорит он, показательно медленно прикрывая глаза, а потом проскальзывает мимо него, специально мягко задевая плечом, и идет к Кате. Он чувствует взгляд Пентекоста на своей спине, и от этого у него приятной судорогой сворачивается тепло в животе.

Что ж, очевидно, это была одна из его лучших идей.

Итак, вечер проходит успешно, причем во многих смыслах. Стив немного беспокоится по поводу перехода из роли эскорта в роль, эм, секс-терапевта, спасибо большое, Стар, но все идет как по маслу — точно так же, как в любую ночь в баре. Катя притягивает его к себе за узкий черный галстук и трахает языком его рот, пока Стив не начинает задыхаться и его напряженный член не грозит прорвать его ширинку. Потом она притягивает его голову ближе и объясняет ему на ухо, в деталях, что она хочет, чтобы он с ней сделал, перемежая инструкции урчащими фразами на русском, и ох, ежики, от этого Стив кончает даже быстрее, чем на прошлой неделе.

Катя щурится, расчетливо глядя на него, а затем раскладывает на своей кровати, заставляет взяться за столбики в изголовье и говорит с ним по-русски, пока он не кончает только от этого, второй раз за эту ночь, даже к себе не прикоснувшись. 

— Боже мой, — выдыхает она, двигая пальцами у себя между ног, пока ее дыхание ускоряется, а мышцы бедер сокращаются от возбуждения. — Ничего горячее в жизни своей не видела.

Стив все еще тяжело дышит, и его голова словно в тумане, когда он выпускает столбики в изголовье кровати, хватает Катю, валит на спину, раздвигает ее бедра и вылизывает ее, пока она не начинает кричать, путая русские и английские слова, пульсируя и сжимаясь на его пальцах.

Как только Катя откидывается на кровати довольная и удовлетворенная, он незаметно осматривает изголовье на предмет повреждений. А что, в его случае лучше перебдеть — но, кажется, он был достаточно осторожен и ничего не сломал. После этого он дает себе расслабиться, укладывается на бок рядом с Катей и покрывает поцелуями ее ребра и живот. Она запускает руку в его волосы, играет, легко тянет, почесывает его голову. 

— Значит, фетиш на разговорчики? — говорит она, забавляясь. 

Стив пожимает плечами. 

— Никогда раньше за собой не замечал, но у меня и возможности не было, я ведь служил за границей, так что… Полагаю, мы уже выяснили, что да, твердое «да». 

— Ну о-о-очень твердое «да», — тянет Катя, и они оба хохочут.

Перед тем, как уйти, Стив трахает ее еще раз, вбиваясь в нее глубоко, сильно, прямо в то местечко, которое заставляет ее если и не кричать, то издавать совершенно дикие стоны и ругаться от души. Она медленно и глубоко целует его, прежде чем выпустить его из постели. 

— И как тебе вечер? Могу я и дальше звать тебя, если что? — интересуется она.

— О, да, определенно зови меня, — говорит ей Стив, затягивая галстук и застегивая пиджак.

Ее ленивый, удовлетворенный взгляд едва не просверливает дыру в его груди, и Стив уходит, до черта довольный собой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"Жизнь — это либо отчаянное приключение, либо ничто" (ц) Хелен Келлер  
> *Нил/Питер/Эль - Нил Кэффри/Питер Бёрк/Элизабет Бёрк, сериал "Белые воротнички"  
> *Фрэнсис-Джонс Морэн Торп - австралийская дизайнерская студия, в своих проектах нередко затрагивают проблемы с тектоникой  
> П.С. Тем, кто не опознал Пентекоста, рекомендую пересмотреть "Тихоокеанский рубеж", он вернется в следующей главе. Очень NSFW главе!


	4. Загораются огни

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стив тащится как удав по стекловате. И палится.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Надеюсь, вы успели посмотреть "Тихоокеанский рубеж", ребятки. Если нет - представьте себе стоического, но горячего Идриса Эльбу в военной форме.

После того вечера словно плотину прорывает. Катя, должно быть, дала его номер паре своих друзей, те, в свою очередь, сделали то же самое после встречи со Стивом, потому что вдруг все его вечера оказываются плотно забиты. У него так много клиентов, что он уже две недели как в Library не появлялся. Он покупает еще несколько костюмов — более приталенных — и видит, как женщины (и мужчины) смотрят на него так, словно хотят съесть. 

А еще Катя явно не поскупилась на детали в своих рецензиях, потому что половина клиентов, которые нанимают его в те пару недель, заставляют его кончать с помощью грязных разговоров на других языках. Стив теперь знает такие слова, как «сильнее», «быстрее», «хорошо», «да, вот так» и «кончи для меня» на немецком, испанском, португальском, корейском и фарси. И только и ждет возможности, чтобы расширить этот список. 

Еще он учится читать между строк. Он всегда был хорош в удовлетворении своих партнеров — вот изучение анатомии в художке и пригодилось. Теперь же, когда ему за это платят, Стив улучшил навык: он может сказать, чего от него хотят еще до того, как клиент успевает это озвучить. По некоторым ясно, что они в принципе никогда не произнесут этого вслух, так что их желания оказываются полностью в руках Стива. Некоторые женщины хотят быть сверху во всех смыслах. Некоторые — наоборот отдают ему вожжи, потому что не хотят ничего контролировать, ведь им этого хватает в течение дня. Стиву нравится и становиться на колени перед ними, и смотреть на них сверху вниз, когда на коленях они (допустим, первое ему нравится больше, но желание клиента — закон).

Заставлять их задыхаться, теряться в удовольствии, которое доставляет им Стив — это великолепно. Брокер, которая оказывается на полу, словно марионетка с перерезанными ниточками, когда Стив приказывает ей встать на колени. Графический дизайнер, которая хочет оттрахать его страпоном (спойлер: Стив оказывается на кровати и задирает колени до ушей еще до того, как у нее появляется шанс передумать). Кардиохирург (высокая, крепко сбитая) едва не плачет от крышесносного оргазма, когда он трахает ее у стены — после сыворотки он может и машины спокойно тягать, по сравнению с этим она просто пушинка.

А еще лучше — когда они подминают под себя до черта благодарного им за это Стива. Например, он идет на встречу с юристом (по совместительству — паралимпийской атлеткой), которая пол вечера болтает со Стивом и пятью своими коллегами-адвокатами о клиентах, смеется, учит Стива основам языка жестов за ужином, а потом отвозит его к себе домой, отстегивает протезы и объезжает его на своей кровати, как быка на родео, Стив восхищается ее выносливостью и пытается не перебудить весь район своими воплями — так хорошо она вбивает его в матрас. 

Он пытается не думать о Пентекосте слишком часто, чтобы не сглазить, но по прошествии месяца, так и не дождавшись звонка, Стив потерял надежду. И, разумеется, именно тогда как-то раз днем раздается звонок, и Стив видит на экране надпись «номер скрыт».

— Стив Роджерс? — интересуется глубокий, немного хриплый голос на другом конце.

Стиву не нужно уточнять, кто это. Он не думает, что в ближайшее время сможет забыть этот голос. 

— Полковник, — отвечает он. — А я уже начал думать, что вы потеряли мою визитку.

Пентекост коротко посмеивается и прочищает горло.

— Едва ли, мистер Роджерс. Это было бы преступлением.

— Зовите меня Стив. Могу ли я надеяться, что у вас запланировано мероприятие, для которого вам требуется сопровождение?

В трубке на некоторое время повисает тишина, и Стив начинает жалеть о собственной прямолинейности. Он надеялся, что они с Пентекостом тогда поняли друг друга, но если нет?

— Это не совсем мероприятие, — наконец отвечает Пентекост. — Скорее частная вечеринка. На двоих.

— Мне это подходит, — говорит Стив, не сомневаясь ни секунды. — Когда бы вы хотели ее провести?

— Есть возможность на сегодня? — после еще одной паузы спрашивает Пентекост. Теперь, вслушавшись, Стив понимает, что голос у него напряжен — ему нужно снять стресс, и немедленно.

— По счастливой случайности, я сегодня свободен, — улыбаясь, говорит Стив. Как же повезло, что Аарон отменил встречу в последнюю минуту. — Говорите адрес.

Пентекост четко называет адрес и спрашивает, может ли Стив приехать в течение полутора часов. Он может.

Аарону нравится готовить Стива самому, он заводится, когда раскрывает Стива пальцами и заставляет кончить, а уже потом трахает его. Но Пентекост, судя по голосу, очень напряжен, так что Стив около двадцати минут тратит на то, чтобы себя хорошенько смазать и разработать — и, может, он немного перебарщивает со смазкой, но ему очень нравится мысль о том, чтобы Пентекост нагнул его и оттрахал, как только за Стивом закроется дверь. Предвкушая это, и помня о том, что его мускулы очень быстро приходят в изначальное состояние, Стив вставляет в себя пробку с расширением — одну из тех, которыми он любит себя дразнить. Даже если Пентекост больше, Стив будет достаточно растянут, чтобы проникновение прошло легче. 

Поездка на такси занимает едва ли больше сорока пяти минут. Место, где остановился Пентекост, находится аж в Квинсе, и час пик уже не за горами, но тут уж ничего не попишешь. Он, вообще-то, приезжает даже раньше назначенного времени, но думает, что просто подождет в вестибюле, если Пентекост еще не успел приехать по адресу. К его удивлению, такси останавливается не у отеля, а у многоквартирного дома — это не то, чего он ждал от Пентекоста, с его-то профессией. «Не спрашивай, не говори» уже год как был отменен, но Стив до сих пор не слышал, чтобы многие офицеры высокого ранга торопились с каминг-аутом. Место неплохое: чистые ступеньки, ухоженные перила. Стив звонит по интеркому в апартаменты под номером девятнадцать и ждет. 

Дверь открывается секундой позже. Привычка — вторая натура, так что Стив менее чем за десять секунд находит крошечную камеру, ракурс которой охватывает ступени, ухмыляется в объектив и заходит. Он предпочитает обойтись без лифта и идет на пятый этаж по ступеням, хотя каждый шаг немного сдвигает пробку. Кожу приятно покалывает — и от небольшой физической нагрузки, и от предвкушения, которое мурашками спускается вниз по спине. Еще три пролета, и он сможет принять в себя член Пентекоста. Два.

Один.

Дверь в апартаменты открывается, как только Стив ступает на площадку пятого этажа. Пентекост стоит в проходе, и из форменной одежды на нем только штаны и рубашка с закатанными рукавами. Стив облизывает губы, глядя на оголенные до локтя сильные предплечья.

— Привет, — просто говорит он, и с удовольствием видит, как с лица Пентекоста сходит легкая тень недоверия.

— Здравствуй. Быстро добрался, — говорит Пентекост, пропуская Стива в апартаменты.

— Повезло с транспортом. К тому же, я предвкушал эту встречу, поэтому немного спешил. — Он одаривает Пентекоста открытой, исполненной желания улыбкой.

У Пентекоста обостряется взгляд.

— Запреты? — резко говорит он. Видимо, с чем бы ему сегодня ни пришлось столкнуться, это истощило его терпение. 

— Ран и следов не оставлять, — сразу же говорит Стив. То, что у него даже шрамов не останется — не повод не устанавливать определенные ограничения. К тому же, клиенты-то этого не знают, а еще — Стиву нравится немного боли в время секса, но пытки и издевательства? Нет уж, увольте. — Никаких игр по типу «золотого дождя». Мне не нравятся кляпы и повязки на глаза. В остальном — я открыт для любых предложений. — Он разводит руки в стороны, предлагая Пентекосту подойти и взять, что захочется.

И Пентекост берет. Стив впечатывается спиной в дверь, и Пентекост вжимается в него, раскрывает его губы языком и вылизывает его рот, пока Стив не уплывает настолько, что просто хочет откинуть голову назад и принимать его. Пентекост проходится ладонью по возбужденному члену Стива и крепко сжимает. Стив вскидывает бедра навстречу и стонет: он хочет этого, хочет, чтобы его взяли прямо так. 

— Полковник, — начинает Стив, но Пентекост рычит в ответ и сжимает в пальцах яйца Стива, пока тот не начинает шипеть.

— Ты будешь звать меня «сэр», солдат.

— Сэр, — тут же отзывается Стив высоким, дуреющим от кайфа голосом. Что ж. Время добавить еще один внезапный момент в копилку собственных фетишей. — Сэр, пожалуйста, я для вас подготовился, вы можете просто меня трахнуть.

Пентекост вздрагивает и вжимается своим твердым членом в бедро Стива, и — оу, а он большой, Стив чувствует его сквозь жесткую ткань формы. Хорошо, что он решил подготовиться.

— Какой ты, оказывается, послушный, солдат, — выдыхает Пентекост. Его голос звучит глубже, уже изрядно возбужденным, а ведь они еще даже одежду не сняли. Его британский акцент усилился, добавив придыхания, и зад Стива дергается, сжимается на пробке, в жажде заполучить в себя больше.

— Рад стараться, сэр, — пытается ответить Стив и вскрикивает в конце, когда Пентекост хватает его за пиджак и тащит дальше, в квартиру, толкает к огромному дивану и перегибает через спинку, прямо как Стив и надеялся. Массивные пальцы расстегивают его джинсы и тянут вниз, и Стив победно ухмыляется, когда слышит шипение, как только Пентекост видит пробку.

— Гляньте-ка, — говорит Пентекост, обеими руками раскрывая зад Стива. — Да ты охочая до члена шлюха, не так ли, солдат?

— Да, сэр, — хнычет Стив, когда Пентекост отвешивает по его правой ягодице сочный шлепок, сдвигая пробку внутри него. — Хочу вас, сэр, хочу ваш член, пожалуйста, сэр.

Стив спиной чувствует, как Пентекост вздрагивает. Комнату заполняет звук разъезжающейся молнии, дополняющий симфонию их учащенного дыхания. Стив слышит, как надрывается пластиковая упаковка, а затем Пентекост толкает пробку глубже, прежде чем вытащить ее, задевая пальцами чувствительные от натяжения края ануса. Стив жмурится и сжимает руки в кулаки, всхлипывая от стремительного потока острых ощущений. Его зад сжимается, изнывая от пустоты, но потом — ох, Пентекост вжимается в него головкой члена, безжалостно втискиваясь внутрь.

Они громко и беспомощно стонут в один голос. Господи, какой этот мужик огромный; его член такой толстый, и Стив уже чувствует себя таким полным, но его становится все больше, он трахает Стива все глубже, и глубже, пока у него не начинает болеть поясница, когда растягиваются непривычные ко вторжению мускулы. У Стива никогда не было таких больших, он практически вертится и извивается на твердой длине Пентекоста, рефлекторно зажимаясь.

— Надо же, — выдыхает Пентекост, когда Стив чувствует, как к промежности прижимаются его яйца. — Так хорошо принимаешь мой член, да у тебя талант, солдат.

Что-то глубоко внутри Стива дрожит от этих слов. Он это уже слышал, но не обращал внимания, однако, властный, командный тон Пентекоста дает им вес, и это как удар под дых. Стив знал, что у него ко многому талант, но удовольствие никогда не было в этом списке. Стив мог драться, противостоять давлению, бить Гитлера по лицу. Он был создан, чтобы выполнять приказы и представлять Америку, великую страну, чтобы отдавать все, даже самое себя, ради победы.

Он не был создан для чего-то настолько бесполезного, как удовольствия; для того, чтобы его так раскладывали и превращали в дрожащую массу чувственного желе; для того, чтобы он так жаждал члена внутри, для того, чтобы так тащиться от чувства принадлежности чему-то или кому-то. И все же, вот он: доводит кого-то до разрядки, всем своим существом сосредоточенный на чьем-то удовлетворении. 

Этого слишком много. Он давится, всхлипывает и на него неожиданно обрушивается совершенно невероятный по силе оргазм. Весь его мир сосредотачивается на заполняющем его толстом, горячем члене, руках, сильно, до синяков удерживающих его за бедра. Когда острое, горячечное удовольствие отступает, Стив чувствует себя пустым, чистым и обновленным, словно с его плеч сняли груз, о котором он до этого не знал.

— Вот, блядь, — шепчет Пентекост, убирая одну руку с бедра Стива, чтобы огладить его по спине, мягко массируя напряженные узлы большим пальцем — так сильно Стив выгибается в удовольствии. — Ты в порядке?

— Норм, — чуть заплетающимся языком говорит Стив. Он чувствует себя пьяным, и в голову ему словно ваты набили, но еще ему тепло, он расслаблен и соскальзывает глубже в диванные подушки. — Просто отлично. Продолжайте меня трахать, сэр, хочу, чтобы вы в меня кончили.

Из Пентекоста вырывается глухой звук; Стив стонет, когда Пентекост выходит из него и тут же вламывается снова, проходясь членом по простате — он так чувствителен после оргазма, что не может сдержать дрожь во всем теле. Желание и сенсорная перегрузка одновременно разрывают его на части; он хочет, чтобы его жестко выебали, чтобы это продолжалось, пока он не упадет, не в силах пошевелить и пальцем. Он не хочет больше думать, сражаться, куда-то бежать; он хочет опьянеть от этого острого наслаждения. Пентекост трахает его так, словно хочет его пополам разломать, и это так невероятно возбуждает, что Стив начинает «плыть».

— Нет, — рычит Пентекост, когда Стив начинает зажиматься в преддверии второго оргазма. Пентекост крепко сжимает член Стива у основания своей огромной рукой. — Первый раз был случайностью, потому что я не знал, как ты с этого балдеешь, но без моего разрешения ты больше не кончишь, солдат. Это понятно?

Господи боже. Стив честно не знает, сможет ли он выполнить этот приказ. Он уже чувствует себя разобранным на части, и его контроль над собственным телом быстро улетучивается.

— Я спросил, понятно ли тебе, солдат, — говорит Пентекост. Он прекращает толкаться в Стива и вынимает свой член, оставив внутри только раскрывающую его вход головку. Стив жалобно, умоляюще скулит. Он никогда еще от себя таких звуков не слышал. Он поверить не может, что получает столько удовольствия, а ему за это еще и платят. 

— Д-да, сэр, — выдавливает из себя он, отчаянно пытаясь увести себя подальше от края, думая о наименее возбуждающих вещах, какие только возможны, а когда это не работает — начинает в качестве мантры читать про себя по памяти «Властелин колец». Все это время Пентекост движется в нем, заставляя его кожу покрываться потом, который скатывается на диван, рядом с потеками спермы от его предыдущего оргазма. Проходит не так много времени, и Пентекост ускоряется, вдалбливается внутрь так глубоко, как может, жестко удерживая бедра Стива и заставляя его двигаться себе навстречу.

— Да, сэр, пожалуйста, прошу, дайте мне больше вашего члена, кончите в меня, я так хочу, чтобы вы в меня кончили, — тараторит Стив. Он никогда не был таким громким в постели, и уж точно никогда не говорил своим предыдущим клиентам столько непотребных, грязных, возмутительных вещей, но что-то в Пентекосте вызывает в нем желание умолять и просить снова и снова.

— У тебя такая симпатичная задница, — выдыхает Пентекост, и его голос звучит почти так же отчаянно, как и у Стива. — Ты так для меня раскрываешься, и при этом такой узкий — должно быть, много тренируешься, чтобы оставаться таким тугим после всех тех членов, которые ты обслуживаешь. 

— У меня никогда не было таких больших членов, как ваш, сэр, я и не думал, что это будет так хорошо, — несвязно говорит Стив. Он даже не понимает больше, что вылетает у него изо рта, он только знает, что ему нужно кончить, прямо сейчас, безумно.

— Ах, блядь, — вскрикивает Пентекост на октаву выше своего привычного регистра, а в следующую секунду входит так глубоко, как Стив только может его принять, и Стив чувствует, как у него внутри дергается его член, изливаясь.

— Сэр, прошу вас, — хнычет Стив, и Пентекост хорошо и сильно отдрачивает Стиву, массируя головку, и этого достаточно.

В этот раз его всего трясет, колени подгибаются, и он бы определенно съехал на пол, если бы не был натянут на член Пентекоста. Руки его тоже подводят, и он перегибается через спинку дивана, пока не утыкается лицом в подушки для сидения. Он отчаянно вгоняет воздух в легкие, его член тянет от оргазмов — такое ощущение, что он кончал целый час без перерыва. Пентекост выходит из него очень осторожно, но Стив все равно немного шипит, когда головка проходится по растянутому анусу. Он полулежит вот так несколько секунд, прежде чем приходит в себя достаточно, чтобы вспомнить английский:

— Ничего, если я, мне нужно пару минут передохнуть?

С мужиками все немного отличается: женщины почти всегда любят лежать, обниматься и мягко обмениваться прикосновениями после оргазма, тогда как с парнями никогда не угадаешь, получишь ли ты немного посткоитальных обнимашек, или тебе укажут на дверь еще до того, как ты успеешь прийти в себя. 

Пентекост проводит ладонью по спине Стива, забираясь под съехавшую ближе к шее футболку. 

— Не глупи, отдыхай сколько тебе нужно, — говорит он, тяжело дыша.

Он мягко помогает Стиву выпрямиться и поддерживает его, когда Стива ведет в сторону, потом помогает раздеться и ведет в спальню. Еще ни одна кровать в его жизни не выглядела так привлекательно, и Стив едва не плачет от благодарности, когда Пентекост позволяет ему свалиться на нее безвольной тушкой. Стив слышит, как он двигается, затем шорох одежды, и наконец Пентекост, столь же неодетый, растягивается рядом с ним. Стив воспринимает это как приглашение, ерзает немного, укладывается на его крепкой, теплой груди, и вздыхает, когда чувствует, как рука обвивает его плечи, удерживая на месте. 

Несколько минут спустя, когда к Стиву возвращается способность мыслить, он замечает, как Пентекост льнет к нему, пытаясь прижаться теснее, каждым свободным участком кожи. Вот оно что, думает Стив и закидывает на него ногу, вжимая бедро между бедер Пентекоста, практически полностью укладываясь на него. Пентекост поднимает вторую руку и обнимает Стива за талию. 

Стив не новичок по части тактильного голода — он сыграл большую роль в его выборе работы, вообще-то. Он знает, как нужно иногда бывает прижаться к другому человеку всем телом, почувствовать тепло другого живого существа. Он понимает, что у Пентекоста не так уж много возможностей побаловать себя подобным физическим контактом. А Стив может помочь, и он совсем не против.

— Я навел справки насчет тебя, — выдыхает Пентекост Стиву в волосы некоторое время спустя. — У тебя в досье написано, что ты внук того Стива Роджерса, который был Капитаном Америка. Но это не вся история, верно?

Стив старается спрятать напряжение, но он не уверен, насколько это возможно, когда он буквально распластан на Пентекосте, а тот тем временем проводит пальцем вдоль цепочки жетонов Стива, и — вот же блядь, он забыл снять их перед выходом. Скорее всего, звон бьющихся о грудь жетонов подогрел фантазии Пентекоста, но он еще и смог их хорошо рассмотреть, и, по кошмарному совпадению, Пентекост лучше всех остальных клиентов Стива вместе взятых разбирается в том, что на них выбито. 

Стив делает глубокий вдох. В ЩИТе его, конечно, заставили подписать документы о неразглашении, но это ведь не то же самое, что говорить об этом, верно?

— Это секретная информация, — осторожно говорит он, не встречаясь с Пентекостом глазами, потому что не уверен, сможет ли выдержать его взгляд.

Но Пентекост лишь хмыкает своим низким, глубоким голосом, и вибрации пробираются сквозь кожу Стива и сладко сжимаются у него в груди. Ладонь скользит Стиву в волосы и мягко обнимает пальцами его затылок. Пентекост немного сдвигается под ним, но еще до того, как Стив может покинуть его объятия, на них сверху опускается плед, запирая в тепле.

— Все в порядке, — шепчет Пентекост ему в лоб. Секундой спустя губы прижимаются к согретому дыханием местечку в неожиданно долгой ласке. У Стива спирает грудь, и он прячет лицо в плече Пентекоста, словно прячась от этой странной нежности, которая угрожает сломать весь его внешний фасад, и сломать намного быстрее и круче, чем любое количество жесткого, умопомрачительного секса.

Ладонь в его волосах приходит в движение, пальцы начинают перебирать пряди, и это невероятно успокаивает. Стив так мог бы и заснуть, но он знает, что рано или поздно придется двигаться, он не может здесь спать. Он уже достаточно себя скомпрометировал. Фил бы кипятком уссался, если бы узнал. Стив напрягает бедро, на пробу касаясь тяжелых яиц Пентекоста, слышит тихое шипение и прячет ухмылку у него в груди. 

Может, он просто полежит так, пока Пентекост не будет готов ко второму заходу. Стив любит свою работу и собирается охеренно хорошо ее выполнять.


End file.
